BLACK WINGED ASHIKABI
by Reon-D-Anibis
Summary: Sahashi Minato, student of Tokyo University. After passing the entrance exams he meets three very powerful females. Watch as his life flips upside-down from meeting them.
1. Chapter 1 Destiny

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SEKIREI

CHAPTER ONE: DESTINY

Minato was walking on a bright midday noon. He wears a white shirt with black jeans and white sneakers. His back pack slung over his shoulder. He sighed as he looked up to the sky and wind blowing his dark black with white lining hair. He covered his dark grey eyes from the sun with one hand.

"I hope I aced that test." He prayed.

B.W.A.

Standing at the top of the MBI building are two figures looking at the landmark of Tokyo. The building was at least seventy eight stories high with a large antenna at the top. One figure with brown waist length hair and tied with a white ribbon; one strand of hair stuck out like an antenna. She has dark brown eyes and a smile that rivals an angel. She wore a black low riff tank top exposing her inward belly button and toned stomach the top was designed to fit most bust sizes, but seems to have issues binding her E-cup bust. She also wore short tight pants that lead well above her knees. Black fingerless gloves with metal studs over each knuckle and steel toe combat boots. A grey haori draped over her shoulders like cape with bird symbol on it and a ying-yang symbol below. Three tomoe flanking each side of the symbol.

"Such a beautiful day." The brunette commented.

"Tsk!" Another voice grumbled. "Beautiful my ass. When do I get to cut someone, Yu-chan?"

The brunette glance to the side where a taller woman was standing next to her. Her hair was light grey and tied in a high ponytail lengthen to her knees. Her clothing was similar to save her D-cup and a short thigh length skirt. To her left hip was a long sword strapped. Her eyes were close as her face was directed at the people below.

"Now Karasuba ." The buxom brunette began to lecture. "One cannot simply fight without a purpose."

"She right you know." A third female voiced as she landed behind them.

The two other woman looked behind them and sees a woman standing there with a silver bladed naginata strapped to her back; the black handle over her right shoulder. She has dark violet hair that's tied with a white ribbon and dark blue eyes. She wears a black mid thigh length dress that shows her good figure and well endowed G-cup bust. She wears a the same haori over her shoulders and bottle of sake strapped to her left thigh and stiletto boots. Her ruby clad lips smiled at the two.

"Not now, Yume." Karasuba growled. "I'll cut you if I have to." She threatened and then turned to the next woman. "And what are you doing here, Kaze-chan? Aren't supposed be swooning over that idiot human, Manaka?"

A flash of sadness and anger went through the naginata wielder and instantly went. "He...turned me down." She said sadly.

Yume gasps as Karasuba snorted. "You weren't even reacting to him. So why be so broken hearted." She said bluntly.

"But I still liked him." Kazehana said softly.

Karasuba sighed as she walked to her fellow member. "I have an idea to get your mind off that asshole." She suggested.

"And what would that be?" The weapon wielder asked.

Without warning Karasuba drew her nodachi and the naginata wielder moved her head; only losing a few strands of hair.

"A little spar." She grinned. "It'll make you forget about that heartache when you're life is on the LINE!" She swung an over head as Kazehana drew her naginata to intercept the blade.

Only for Yume to leap between then and stop both weapons from clashing with her gloved hands. The impact was enough to blow a good portion of the ceiling they were standing on and a small trench behind the fist type.

"You two forgot what happened the last time you fought here?" The busty brunette asked in a rare serious tone.

The two others sheathed their weapons and Karasuba had the nerves to look sheepish.

"Well then Yu-chan." Karasuba grinned. "Care to lose?"

Yume chuckled. "Really?" She challenged.

"What's our score again?" Kazehana turned to the taller female; her bust swaying in the motion. "I believe you were behind by five."

The taller woman stood up. "Care for me to change those numbers, Yu-chan, Kaze-chan?" She grinned opening her light grey eyes.

B.W.A.

Minato was sitting on a bench in a park. He was eating a meat bun with a cup of water. He was definitely enjoying himself. He felt his phone vibrate and he quickly stuffed the rest of steamed bun in his mouth. He answered the phone.

"Weho?" He greeted trying to swallow his lunch.

"How about emptying your mouth first?" A female voice demanded.

He gulped down and downed the rest of his none flavored beverage. "Sorry, mom." He laughed sheepishly. "So what's up?"

"You know damn well why I called you." The mother replied with a huff.

"About the entry exam?" He asked. "Well…"

"Don't you dare build suspension" She warned.

"I passed." He mumbled.

"Good." The mother said in slight happy tone. "It was your second entrance exam after all."

"And to think; the questions weren't so hard." The son commented.

"And you have a side job to find. I'm gonna call Yukari to see when she's coming. Then I'll call you back. I'll also send you some money to start you up with"

"Okay, mom." The son smiled. "I'll see you around."

"Bye, Minato." The mother closed the phone.

B.W.A.

Sahashi Takami closed the phone after talking to her son. She has shoulder length white hair and dark grey eyes. She wore a white suit with a white coat over it. A tag on her coat indicating her position in the pharmaceutical industry. "He passed." She said to herself with a light smile.

"So Minato-kun passed his test?" A male voice asked overjoyed.

Takami's smile quickly vanished and was instantly replaced with a scowl as she turned to the owner of the voice. "Yes." She said with a cold tone.

"Well considering his brilliant parents I'm not surprised. HAHAHAHAHAHA" The man boasted. He wore a white suit with an equal white cape. He also wears rectangle glasses over his eyes that gleam in the sun light. One might think of him as business superhero. But as most people who can see beyond their noses. He's not. "Well I have the perfect gift for him." He began but was silenced by a fist to his nose.

Takami stood over the man with a shaking fist fill with rage. "If you dare involve him or my daughter in this plan of yours, Manaka. I'll beat you to the point even Karasuba and Yume would be proud of me." She promised with glint in her eyes.

"Aw, Takami-kun." The man now known as Manaka whined as he stood without any wounds at all. "As his parents I suggest that we do give him something as a reward for passing." That got him another punch to the face.

"What 'parents'?" She asked with her raised fist. "I remember being a single mother for the past near twenty years."

"Takami-kun's mean." Manaka whined with crocodile tears. "By the way." He said as if he was never hurt was standing fixing his glasses. One of his glasses was not reflecting the sun light thus showing his left light brown eyes. "Where are Karasuba, Yume and Kazehana? I already asked of Benitsubasa and Haihane to come but they didn't answer either. Natsuo Ichinomi is supposed to be here in a half hour"

"Maybe they finally realized what kind of crazy bastard you are." Takami mumbled.

"Aww, I love you Takami-kun." He said all gushy toned. Earning a kick to the older man's stomach.

B.W.A.

Minato was walking around. His head in the clouds and smile on his face. He was so deep in his thoughts he nearly failed to hear a voice. More of a yell.

"Look out!" A female voice yelled as it approaches him. The young man looked around wondering where the voice is coming from. He suddenly felt a force landing on him. His eyed was covered by a black material and soft mounds on his face. He let a muffled groan escape his mouth.

"I'm so sorry." The voice said franticly as he felt the weight off his face. "I must have miscalculated the distance of that last building." She giggled nervously.

Minato opened his eyes to meet brown. His face reddened at the sight of the buxom female leaning above him. He noted that her face was slightly flushed. Probably due the predicament that they are currently in.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Oh…I'm completely fine." The brunette answered. 'My heart feels so warm.' She thought. 'Is he…my destined one?' "My ashikabi-sama." She said in a breathed whisper as her face near his.

Seconds later a second female with a naginata in her hands landed next to them, "Yume, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Kazehana." The brunette replied being brought from her thoughts. "As you can see this nice gentleman broke my fall."

"I'm glad to help." Minato replied with a nervous chuckle and rubbing the back of his head.

"Thank you, sir." Kazehana said as she turned to meet grey eyes. She paused as she stared at those eyes and her cheeks flushed. 'My hearts beating faster.' She thought. 'Could he be my...'

"Behind you!" Minato warned.

"You've let your guard down!" Karasuba yelled with a wide grin as she swung her nodachi down on Kazehana; who retaliated and blocked the blade with her naginata while channeling wind to the blade. The force that the two women used was enough to cause a high gust of wind that sent both Yume and the graduate away a few meters. Yume regained her bearings and caught her future ashikabi.

"You little sneak." Kazehana gritted.

"Oh?" Karasuba grinned at the third strongest. "You were distracted." She stated. "You used your wind. So we're both little sneaks Kaze no Megami(Wind Goddess)."

"Same as you, Shi no Sekirei (Wagtail of death)." She said as she used extra force and leaped back. She quickly rested her naginata on her back and stood up.

Karasuba twirled her nodachi and sheathed it slowly. The click resounded and the area burst in lots of cuts and gusts of wind.

"So who was that human, Kaze-chan?" The silver haired sekirei asked.

Kazehana's cheeks flushed and got an eyebrow raised form the younger woman. "He...might be my Ashikabi." She said.

"Might be?" The death sekirei asked.

"I'm…reacting to him." The naginata wielder confessed.

"As am I." Yume announced as she and the future Ashikabi came to the two weapon wielding sekirei's.

"My, my, Yu-chan." Karasuba grinned as she watched how close she is to the young man. Said man looked at her as he received a 'nice' smile.

Minato felt his spine shiver. 'What's going on?' He thought.

"I didn't think you would just pounce on a human so suddenly?" She teased.

Yume's face flushed more. "It was an accident." She said frantically.

"Hoh? Then why are you so close to him?" She felt her heart pulled as her eyes met the young man's. '...' then her cheeks became slightly flushed.

Kazehana noted this and grinned. "Getting a little hot, Karasuba?" She taunted.

Yume smiled. A smile that could rival her sister sekirei. "Well I am reacting to him." She looked the young man next to her. "He is the one. My ashikabi-sama." She turned to the graduate. "What is your name?" she asked kindly.

"Sahashi Minato." He answered. "And your name is?"

His reply was an instant kiss on the lips. He surprised that his first kiss came from a beautiful busty brunette. His eyes widen more as wings of gold with silver linings opened from her back and spread at least a meter and a half wide.

"Sekirei number eight; Yume no Unmei (Fate). "With my fist I will clear all obstacles." She declared. "Now and forever."

Karasuba was instantly beside the newly appointed ashikabi and grinned at him. "I'm actually reacting to you." She chuckled. "The gods must be laughing at me now. And here I thought no pathetic human would make my heart flutter." She then glared at Yume and Kazehana." Say one fucking word of this and I will do more than terminated you two." She threatened.

Yume and Kazehana knowing Karasuba simply smiled and nodded. The brunette moved and allowed Karasuba to do her business. The sword wielding sekirei pulled Minato into a kiss and slipped her tongue in his mouth. Black wings with red highlight shun as she kissed the graduate with force. She separated their lips with a bridge and grinned. "Sekirei number four; Karasuba Shi no Sekirei. I'll cut all those who dare stand in my ashikabi's way." She leaned forward to his ears and whispered. "Now and forever."

The two recently winged sekirei looked to the busty silk haired female. "C'mon, Kaze-chan." Karasuba started. "Don't keep your man waiting." She teased.

"But…I…" She looked down. "I'm not sure.'

Yume sighed as she walked to her older sekirei sister and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Kazehana, look at him." Yume advised.

Kazehana did so and her eyes once again look at the grey eyes of Sahashi Minato.

"What do you see?" She asked.

Kazehana studied the graduate. "I see..." She paused. "I see a young man. A man that would probably do his all to protect that which is important to him." She looked to side with a sad expression. "A man...that would love...me."

Karasuba; who was standing next to the male pushed him to the third strongest and he stumbled forward. He managed to catch his balance and was standing right in front of the now flustered Kazehana.

"Um...Kazehana-san." The youth began but a finger placed on his lips silenced him.

"Will you love me?" She asked.

Minato decided to let his heart guide him. "I will." He answered.

"Will you love me regardless of what I did in the past?"

"Even if you did an unforgivable act." He stepped forward.

"Will you love me more than Yume and Karasuba?" She whispered as her lips were close to his. She can feel her heart beating even faster and her body temperature rising.

"Even if I get more sekirei; I will love you all equally and unconditionally." He vowed; and subtly wondering where these vows were coming from.

B.W.A.

At an (un)known location a purple haired woman was wondering if something will happen.

B.W.A.

"Then...please accept me as your sekirei." She said as she kissed him. Her wings: grey with a hint of white glowed as they opened behind her back. The wind blew around them for a few seconds and their lips separated. "Sekirei number three; Kaze no Megami, Kazehana." She introduced herself. "My blades of wind will keep you safe from harm." She vowed with a loving smile.

Minato smiled back at the wind/naginata wielder. "I will do my best to heal your heart."

B.W.A.

Minaka was standing alongside Takami and a young man. He wore a light blue business suit over a white shirt and red tie. His hear brown and spiky with his light brown eyes studying the occupants in the room. Currently the three are in a very large room with multiple amounts of computer screens with a large screen at the center forward of the wall.

"Sir, three sekirei had been winged within six minutes." A female operative announced tapping on her keyboard.

"Excellent." The mad whitette said with a wide grin. "Show me who the lucky ashikabi is."

At that moment two other females walk into the large computer room. One was short and wears a black battle kimono shirt with only the right sleeve. Her pink hair was set in a side ponytail held by daisy shaped hair clips. Her eyes a darker shade pink looked ahead with a frown. She also wore a pink thigh length tight pants; pink finger less fighting gloves with metal studs over each knuckle. She huffed as she crossed arms over her chest.

The second female that stood next to shorter pinkette. Her body was covered by bandages from her neck down to her feet; she has wild light grey hair that only covered her left eyes leaving her right narrowed yellow eyes to show. She wears a tattered indigo kimono and her hands are in grey serrated claw like gloves; with the middle finger dangling just a few inches of the ground.

Minaka noticed them. "Ah, Benitsubasa, Haihane. I'm glad that you could make in time." He grinned as he waved the young man them. "This is Ichiyome Natsou. He will be the disciplinary squad's ashikabi." He introduced the young man to the two sekirei.

"Greetings, I will look forward to working with you." The young man bowed.

"I'm sending the picture of the recent ashikabi and three sekirei." The female operative announced.

The main screen lit up with current data. Upon seeing the data Takami gasps.

At the picture of her son.

"Sahashi Minato. Age; nineteen. Recently passed his entrance exam to Tokyo University after failing the first one the year prior."

Minaka laughed. "So fate really has a hand in on this?" He tipped his glassed to his eyes "Who are his sekirei?"

"#03; Kazehana, #04; Karasuba, and #08; Yume."

The two other female jaws were agape.

"WHAT?!" The Takami and surprisingly the pinkette shouted at the same time.

"Hm…this is a problem." Manaka mused.

"Manaka…" Takami said in a soft cold voice.

"Now, now, Takami-kun. This is a sign." He tried to sway the woman's anger from him.

"Tell me that after you wake up!" She began to pummel the poor CEO.

While the sounds of fist meeting body were heard through the room, the operators are still busy receiving data from around and the security is too scared to get in the way of the angry whitette. Natsou made his way to the frowning pinkette and the wild greyette. "I presume that you are ready?" He asked in a friendly tone.

"No way." The pinkette muttered.

"Excuse me?" He asked politely.

"I said no." She answered as she then points to the screen. "I want him."

"Now, Benitsubasa." Minaka said surprisingly fully healed, clothes clean and completely unscratched glasses. "I appointed Natsuo-kun because I am confident in his work."

The pinkette huffed. "I want a strong man. For someone like this Minato to able to wing Kazehana, Yume-sempai AND Karasuba means he has a strong heart." She looked at the brunette. "Besides; I'm not even reacting to him."

"Maybe he's gay…or isn't interested in your small breasts." The clawed female joked with low chuckle.

"I'll smash your face with my fist, Haihane!" The brawler threatened.

"That's enough!" Takami shouted. "I want him removed from this!"

"Sorry." He sang. "No can do, Takami-kun. Once he's signed in the only way he can get out if they are terminated or he's-."

"Finish that sentence and I will KILL you." The female whitette growled prompting the male to shut his damn mouth.

"I will be off then!" He yelled as he ran to his office.

B.W.A.

It was near eight PM and Minato was sitting in his flat apartment. Yume sitting next to him with loving smile on her face Karasuba sitting on a chair dabbing her blade with a cotton ball and Kazehana laid her head on her ashikabi's lap as said human passes his hand through her silky hair. Karasuba was smiling to rub her winging into her eldest sekirei sister's face.

"So let me get this straight." He reviewed. "I'm part of a battle royal wich consist of one hundred and eight super powered alien girls."

"Out of which one is male." Yume added.

"Out of which one is male." Minato smiled thanking her for the reminder. "And I'm an ashikabi. A person destined by fate to meet one if not more of you." Yume nodded. "Now the game master, Hirito Manaka; who's also the CEO and president of MBI had set this up just for his own amusement?"

"That's pretty much it, Min-chan." Karasuba chuckled as she sheeted her blade. She made her way to her ashikabi and plopped next to the relaxing Kazehana. "You're much smarter than you look." She smiled then her face became serious. "But I will not allow my ashikabi to solely depend on us."

Minato looked to the deathly sekirei. "Of course I know that. I can't let you three do too much for me. I have to pull my weight too." He declared.

The three sekirei were surprised at the statement. Kazehana then grinned at her ashikabi. "I think I'll be having some fun with you later tonight." She said as she raised and pecked his cheek. "I'll make sure of it."

"Minato-san will be in a world of hurt." Yume commented.

"Why is that?" He asked turning to his brown haired sekirei.

"Karasuba is not known to be gentle." Yume answered.

"And you're known to be wild." She shot back.

"I guess I'll have to find a new apartment though." Minato piped in.

"Why is that?" Kazehana asked.

"Well my land lord has a rule. No woman allowed." He sighed. "So as soon as he sees either of you he's gonna evict me."

"Well let's have some fun before then." Kazehana said as she sat up and pressed her mounds to his chest. "We should commence with our...honeymoon." She said in a sultry tone.

Minato shivered at the tone and found it very tempting. Kazehana then stood up and walked to her ashikabi's room with a sway on her hips.

Minato gulped. "She's serious?" He asked as he looked at Karasuba and Yume.

Karasuba's answer came as she got up and sat on his lap planting her firm behind right on his crotch. "Well." She drawled as she slowly ground on him. "That depends." She said as she kissed his cheek, stood up and walked to his room swaying her hips.

The young man couldn't help but stare at her. He heard Yume giggled as she stood up.

"We'll be waiting for you, Otto (Husband)." She then made her way to Minato's room and closed the door.

Minato sat there for several minutes and took a deep breath. 'Okay, Minato pull yourself together.' He thought nervously as he made his way to his room.

"Alright girls." He said as he opened the door. "We might need to think of sleeping arrangements because I...have...one...bed." His sentenced slowed as to what he saw before him. He didn't even register that the door closed due to a small breeze.

There stood his three sekirei. Each having a warm smile on their faces; well Karasuba is smirking like a predator.

"Like what you see, Min-chan?" Karasuba posed. Her left arm over her head with her right arm on her hip as she bend forward allowing her breasts to swayed and show the graduate a moderate amount of her cleavage. She wears a black bra with lacy black underwear. Her grey hair loose now flowing near the ground.

Yume wore a white bra with the sekirei crest on the left breast and cream tight shorts that hugged her shape nicely. She smiled at her ashikabi.

Kazehana wore a purple silk bra that looked that it were having problems containing her breasts and a purple stringed V-thong. She was blushing madly at her ashikabi.

Yume and Karasuba walked to their ashikabi both with a sexy sway in their steps; Yume adding elegance to hers. The brunette went to Minato's left as the silver haired woman went to his right. They then began to remove his shirt and loosen his belt buckle. Minato stood there and raised his arms as they pulled his shirt over his head.

The girls were surprised by his upper body's physic. Minato's muscles weren't to big nor too small.

'Just the right size. Perfect condition fit for both speed and power.' Yume thought as she studied her ashikabi's body. She passed her hand over his chest and down to six bordering eight pack abs.

Karasuba was also admiring her ashikabi's body. She then loosened the pants and pulled it down. She was shock by the tent in his boxers. "I'm going to enjoy this when my turn comes." She said as she licked her lips.

Minato was very nervous. He's being undressed by two beautiful and attractive women. While the third one was looking at him with love and lust in her eyes.

Minato was so deep in his thoughts he almost didn't realize that he was now in his dark blue boxers. He watched as Yume and Karasuba stood behind him and looked back to them.

"Go on." Karasuba nodded at Kazehana. "Go fuck his brains out."

Both ashikabi and wind sekirei blushed at the blunt statement. "Then Yume and then myself." She grinned as she looked at her ashikabi's twitching appendage.

**WELL HERE GOES: LEMON TIME!**

Minato walked to his sekirei and gently caressed her face. "Are you ready, Kazehana?" He asked.

"Of course." She answered even though she herself was nervous

Minato then stepped forward and pulled his sekirei into a loving embrace. He then looked her in the eyes and leaned down to capture her lips again for the day.

The winged sekirei moaned in the kiss as her wings opened and glowed; eliminating the room in its light. Kazehana can feel the raw love from her ashikabi.

'He truly is the one.' She accepted as she deepened the kiss. She wrapped her arms around her lover's neck and licked his lips for entrance. Minato opened his mouth and allowed Kazehana to enter his oral cave to meet his own tongue. They were kissing for a good minute until they parted.

Kazehana then pulled Minato to his bed with her hand guiding his to her waist.

"Come." She said soothingly as she pulls him unto the bed with her ashikabi on top of him.

They kissed once again and their hands roaming among each other's body. Kazehana grazing his back with her nails and feeling his muscles tensed neatly under her touch. The graduate guided his hand to her bra clad breasts and gently squeezed the left mound of flesh earning a small moan from the older woman. He noted how his hand sank tenderly into her breast.

'There so soft.' He thought.

"Touch me more, Minato." She breathed as her hand went down between his legs and gently rub his hardening member. "I'll do the same to you."

On the side Karasuba was getting hotter by the second. "I'm defensively gonna break the bed." She said as she rubbed her thighs together.

Yume was standing there patiently, but inside she was getting aroused by a rapid pace. She mentally sighed as she watches their ashikabi being intimate with her older sekirei sibling.

"Ah!" Kazehana moaned as Minato latched his lips on one of her hardened nipples. Her bra removed seconds ago as he fondled the supple sibling. Kazehana arched her back at the sensational touches that her ashikabi is delivering to her. Her breathing became ragged as she held her ashikabi closer. And with a flick of her wrist sharp wind cut through the underwear and they were both naked.

Minato feeling the draft in the room shivered slightly as he released the knob on her breasts with an audible pop. "Are you ready, Kazehana?" He asked as he lined his member to her moist entrance.

Kazehana, Yume and Karasuba then got a good look at Minato's penis. It was fully erected and stood at a proud length of nine and a half inches by one and a half inch in girth.

Karasuba was the first to say something.

"Yu-chan, would you like to go last?" She asked staring the meat stick with a hungry look in her eyes.

Yume shot the grey haired woman a look that said 'Hell no!'

"Spoil sport." The nodachi wielder muttered.

Kazehana flinched as the meat rod penetrates her nether lips. She can feel Minato's cock digging deeper into her vagina in a slow pace; until it reached her hymen. After a few seconds with silence and a nod from the naginata wielder the white tinted black haired graduate plunged his penis into his lover and breaking her hymen and getting a cry of pain form Kazehana. Minato groaned feeling the tightness around his older lover's grip on his dick. He stayed there so she can adjust to his size. Kazehana then took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Okay, Minato." She assured him with tearful smile.

Minato wiped the tears with his finger planted a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Seconds later Minato began to thrusts into his sekirei with moderate force. not too much and too little. She began to moan as she feel herself drowning in pleasure. Minato continued to thrust into his sekirei and was grunting in pleasure.

"Minato!" Kazehana moaned as she held her ashikabi closer to herself. "Keep hitting that spot!"

"Kazehana..." Minato panted as he began thrust faster. "I'm going to-" He began to warn as he was about to pull out.

But stopped as Kazehana wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer into her womb.

"Inside." She said.

Minato stopped and looked at the silky haired sekirei. Sweat was matted on her skin and breasts was rising high and low due to her breathing. Her sticking to her shoulders and chest and the rest splayed around the bed. "But what if you get pregnant?" The graduate asked in concern.

"Please." She pleaded.

Minato looked at his sekirei eyes and can see that she was afraid. "I won't leave you." He smiled. "And I never will." He vowed as he began thrust into her again; causing the woman to moan and grip on the bed sheets harder. Minato watched as her sekirei's breasts sway in the motion and latch his lips to the right nipple and began to suck on it making Kazehana reach a new height of pleasure.

"Minato..." She moaned as she wrapped her arms around his head. "I'm going to..."

"Me too, Kazehana." He said as he looked into his sekirei's eyes.

They both kissed and Minato felt his balls churned. With a few powerful thrust Minato's semen bursts into the naginata wielder's womb.

"Minato!" Kazehana cried out in pleasure as she felt her womb filled with her lover's seeds. Her body convulsed at random spasms and she felt limply. She was panting and rubbed her lover's back lovingly. "Thank you." She whispered.

Minato raised his head and smiled. "I will never leave you." He vowed as he plant a soft kiss on her lips.

Kazehana was on cloud nine just by the small peck she received from the man she loves. "I'm going to sleep for awhile now." She said as she felt Minato pulls out of her. She then got up and moved to the edge of the bed. She turned on her side and fell asleep with a gentle smile on her face.

Minato smiled that he was able to make his sekirei happy. Of course he can make them happy even without sex.

A pair of arms wrapped around his abdomen and he felt a head leaned on his left shoulder. He also felt a pair of bare breasts with erected nipples pressed unto his back.

"Minato." Yume breathed hotly into his ears. "I think it's my turn now to satisfy you." She soothed as she began to rub her breasts unto her ashikabi's back.

Minato was thrown through the loop by Yume one eighty turn of mannerism. "Y-Yume?" He looked to his brown haired sekirei only to meet a pair of lips meshed to his own.

The graduate melted into the kiss and wrapped his arm around her waist. Yume crawled onto the bed and straddled her ashikabi while still kissing him. She began to grind her moist panty unto Minato hardening cock.

"Minato." Yume gasps as she grinds a bit harder.

"Y-Yume." The ashikabi moaned under the motion of his fighting sekirei.

Karasuba was panting the side as she rubbed the panty clad vagina. "Hurry up." She pants as she passed her hand unto her left breast and groped it,

Minato stopped the lip lock due to the need of oxygen. "Yume-chan."

"Yes, Minato?" She asked as she place small kissed on his bare chest.

"Can you lie down for me?" He asked. "I want to try something."

Yume complied and laid on the bed. Minato then looked over his sekirei with a smile. He feels like the luckiest man in the world to have these three women with him. He then laid over Yume and leaned down and kissed her lips. The fist type moaned into her master's lips. As she was about wrap her arms around him he released her lips and kissed her jaw line. Yume moaned upon the contact and encouraged her ashikabi.

"Hm...Minato. That feels good." She breathed.

Minato continued to kiss along her jaw then reached her collarbone. He noted the small taste of sweat and licked it. Liking the taste he continued to lick his way down until he reached the breasts. He dipped his tongue between her cleavage and lapped up some of the salty water. He then reached and snapped the bra open from the front and her breasts bounced from the release. Minato stared at the globes of flesh and kissed it. He rolled his tongue around her left areola as he tweaked with the right nipple. Yume couldn't hold back a loud gasps as her ashikabi made her body felt in such ways she never felt before. Minato finished giving the 'twins' their attention and continued his way lower Yume's body.

Reaching to her toned flat stomach he kissed her inward belly button earning small giggle from the brunette. He then reached her waistline and gently pulled on the shorts. Yume lift her legs up as the garment was completely removed.

Minato stared at how wet his sekirei was. "Wow." He said as he looked at the shorts with a soaked spot in it. He then leaned down and smelled the musty scent of the brunette's vagina. 'I can get used to this.' He thought as he dove his tongue right inside of her.

Yume gasps at the sudden intrusion of Minato mouth muscle. She wriggled as the sensual feeling quiver through her body. She took a sharp breath she felt Minato's tongue flick the little bundle of nerve that almost sent her over the edge.

Minato then felt himself being pulled up and meets a set of brown glazed eyes.

"Take me now, Minato-sama." The fist sekirei begged.

Minato kissed her nose as she pouted lustfully at him. "Alright, Yume." He then positions himself at her entrance he prodded slowly into her.

Yume moaned as she felt her ashikabi enter her neither lips. She gasps as she felt his penis started stretching through her hymen. Yume wrapped her arms and legs around his neck and waist.

"I'm ready." She breathed.

Minato nodded as he began to push through her hymen. He was then pulled in by a set of strong feminine thighs making her pierce through her maidenhood and her womb in one go. The fist-type yelped in pain as tears began streaming from her closed eyes. She felt a finger wipe away the tears and brown orbs revealed to the grey eyed ashikabi. Minato smiled lovingly at his brunette sekirei and began to thrust into her and gradually began to raise the pace. Yume began moaning minutes after their union and began to rock her hips to her lover's rhythm. Minato could hardly stop himself from releasing due to his previous round with Kazehana.

And he believes he won't last long with Karasuba.

But to his surprise him and Yume were at it for at least nine more minutes. Yume was riding her ashikabi like a bull. Minato was groping and messaging her bust as the sway in her motion.

"Minato, Minato!" Yume moaned as she grinds atop the graduate.

"Yume, I'm going to..." He grunted.

"Inside!" Yume moaned as she bounced faster on him; wanting to milk as much semen out of him as possible. Minato grunted as he felt his balls churned for upcoming release. He grabbed the brunette's waist and slammed his erect member passed her cervix and released a large amount of the life seeds into her womb.

"Minato!" Yume shouted in lust and satisfaction. Her body shook as if she was being shocked and she fell on her ashikabi with her head on his chest. "That...was...amazing." She pants as she kissed her ashikabi.

"Thank you...Yume." Minato smiled.

Yume kissed her ashikabi again and rolled off him next to the sleeping Kazehana she wrapped her arm around the older sekirei and went to Lala-land.

Minato smiled at his two sleeping sekirei. 'I hope I get to find a place for the four of us. And more since what the girls said.' He thought.

"Oh, Min-chan." Karasuba said in a sultry tone.

Minato turned to his grey haired sekirei. She was panting and naked as the day she was born. He can see the trail of her honey going down her thighs.

"Did you forget about me?" She asked as she makes her way to her ashikabi with a sway in her hips and her breasts bouncing with every step she makes.

Minato swallowed the lump in his throat. "Hey, Kara-chan." He smiled.

Karasuba grinned at her ashikabi and then pushed him unto the bed. She crawled up to him until her she reached his waist; their eyes still locked at eachother.

She then glanced down. "Looks like Chibi Min-chan's out for awhile." She allowed a saucy grin on her face. "Let's wake 'him' up, hm?" She advised as she leaned forward and gave the member a peck causing Minato to flinch in pleasure.

"Shouldn't we wait for a minute or two?" He asked.

Karasuba thought for a while tapping her finger on the graduate's penis. "Nope." She answered as she wrapped her lips around his head.

Minato groaned upon the feeling of his sekirei's lips wrapped warmly around his prick. He felt even more pleasure when her tongue lapped the still present semen from both Yume and himself.

'So this is how Yu-chan tastes?' She wondered as she went even further by passing her gag reflex upon feeling Minato's penis getting hard again. She then pulled back and released her lips with an audible pop. "Well looks like your awake now." She grinned as she starts to jerk him off. "Time for the main course." She chuckled as she gulped down on him.

"Gah!" Minato groaned when feeling his sekirei's mouth reaching the base of his prick and began to bob her head up and down.

The grey haired sekirei was humming as she sucked on her ashikabi's penis like a long lollipop. She then pulled back and gasps.

"I believe you're ready now." She assumed as she raised herself to his and positioned herself over his now throbbing dick and slams her hip down on him. She let out a silent scream through her ashikabi's penis going straight through her hymen and slammed into her womb. Minato was ready to burst inside her but held back as good as he can. He didn't get a chance to sigh as the nodachi wielder began to ride him like a wild bull seeing nothing but red. She began to bounce on her ashikabi without a moments waste.

"Ah, that's it Min-chan!" She cried out as she rode the graduate. "Keep hitting that spot right there!"

Minato was having a hard time concentrating as he gripped Karasuba supple behind and tried to match her wild bouncing.

"Karasuba." Minato gritted.

"Are you gonna cum already?" She teased as she continued to ride him. "Then let it out. Spray your seeds inside me!" She commanded as she picked up the pace.

She can feel herself getting closer to her orgasm. She can feel Minato's prick twitching uncontrollably inside her womb.

"Karasuba!" He grabbed her hips and buried his dick deep into her womb and floods it with his semen.

Karasuba held back her head and moaned lustfully as she felt her ashikabi filling her up to the brim. 'That was more than I anticipated. Even though he went through two rounds before me.' She thought as she rests on her ashikabi panting chest.

Both covered in a light sheen of sweat. Karasuba kissed the graduate and slinked her tongue while giving off a moan of her own.

**LEMON OVER**

"That was amazing, Min-chan." She grinned tiredly. "I hope to this again. But next time, I'll be first." She grinned sending a shiver down the white streaked blackette's spine.

"If I get to walk next time." He joked as he got up with his strained muscles.

Karasuba watched in wonder as Minato picked her up and placed her on the right side of the bed. He then went to pulled Kazehana on his chest and Yume to his left; both getting comfortable in their new position. The ashikabi smiled at his three sekirei and give the three a kiss on their foreheads.

"Good night, my lovely birds." He said with a tired smile and pulled the covers over the nude body..

"Goodnight, Min-chan." Karasuba yawned as she placed her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

The four slept the night away until morning.

**WELL THAT WAS MY FIRST CHAPTER OF MY FIRST SEKIREI FANFIC ALONG WHITH ITS FIRST LEMON. HOPE YOU LIKED IT. REVIEWS ARE OKAY, BUT FLAMES WILL BE USED AGAINST MY NEIGHBOR'S PET RAT.  
**


	2. Chapter 2: SCYTHES, SNOW, CLOTHES AND TE

CHAPTER TWO: SCYTHES, SNOW, CLOTHES AND TECHNOLOGY

Minato groaned as the morning sun shone through the curtains of the apartment room. He was about to sit up but the weights on his chest prevented him from doing so. He opened his eyes to see a mess of light grey hair to his right and a mess if brown hair to his left aswell as silky black hair on his chest. He sighed as he relaxed from last night's...celebration. The young man then smiled at his sekirei.

"I really am a lucky ashikabi to be with such beautiful women."

"And we're very lucky sekirei to have a loving ashikabi." Kazehana smiled as she snuggled more unto the white streaked blackette's chest. She looked over to Karasuba and sees that she's still asleep and snuggling more unto their ashikabi.

Yume; who was also awake smiled at the sight. "Minato-san." The sekirei called in a soft tone.

Minato turned and his lips were captured by the soft sets of Yume's. Her wings light up and shined in the room. The lights fade away as she separated the lips with a trail of saliva. "Good morning, Yume-san." He greeted and was then kissed by the wind manipulator; causing her wings to shine and light up the room aswell. "Morning, Kazehana-san."

"Good morning, Minato-kun." She greeted with a smile. "Last night was amazing."

"Are you two going for another round?" Karasuba asked as she pressed her bare breasts to Minato side.

The ashikabi groaned as he felt a leg rub against his semi-hard member. "Maybe we should (groan) eat some breakfast first?" He suggested.

"After we have morning...exercise." Kazehana grinned as she straddles him between her legs and rubs her core to his rod.

Yume chuckled as she sees the wind/naginata wielder kissed her ashikabi with passion and lust. The room lighting once again.

"SAHASHI!" A man shouted while pounding on the front door.

Kazehana abruptly pulled back from the kiss and frowned at the bedroom door.

"Who the hell was that?" Karasuba asked equally annoyed.

"It could be the landlord?" Yume calmly pointed out.

"Come out Sahashi, I know you're in there! Don't think I didn't hear you last night!"

Minato sighed as he lightly tapped Kazehana side so she can get off of him. He got off the bed and searched for a pair of pants to wear and walked out the room.

"I'll be back girls." He smiled at them then made his way to pounding front door.

The landlord kept on pounding the door until Minato opened it and faced his angry landlord.

"Hello, Hodo-san." He greeted with a small smile.

A short balding man about five feet three stood there with his arms crossed over his chest. He wears a white body shirt over his large pot belly and short grey pants along with brown sandals. He glares at his tenant with his brown eyes. "Don't 'good morning' me, Sahashi." He complained."You know the rules; 'No woman'! Now get your shit and get out. You got five days." He was about to continue his prat but the three woman caught his eyes.

Yume was wearing a large shirt that went pass her thighs. Kazehana was just wearing her bra and one of Minato's boxer short as Karasuba was wearing her black laced underwear.

"Who's the short guy, Min-chan?" She asked with a light frown on her face. 'How dare this human take our time with his prattling.' She thought.

Yume yawned and stretched causing her breasts to go up and bounced when she dropped her hands to her side. "Isn't it to early in the morning to shout?" She asked as she looked to the time.

"This is my soon to be ex landlord." Minato answered with a sighed. "We have five days to look for a new vacant place." He explained.

"Well that's shitty." Karasuba commented.

"Unless..." Hodo thought for awhile.

Minato mentally narrowed his eyes.

"Gimme a shot with one of 'em." He said with a lecherous tone. "Then I'll let you stay as long as she gives me good service." He said as he pointed to Kazehana.

"No." The ashikabi answered without pause.

"C'mon, Sahashi." He tried. "I'll give you months free of rent. You can't say no to that."

"I just did." Minato replied calmly.

"Listen here you little punk! You either bring that hooker to my office by the count of three or I'll kick you out now!" Hodo threatened.

"You could try." The graduate challenged ready to defend his super powered lovers..

"One...two...thr..."

But before the landlord could even finish the third mark two blades; a nodachi and a naginata were pointed right to his heart and his groin along with hand gripped around his throat.

"First mistake; waking us up." Minato began. "Second mistake; demanding that _you _have any type of sexual relation to any of my lovers.

"B...ut." Hodo tried but the grip around his neck tightened slightly.

"Third mistake; pissing off my girls." He looked to the three. "You girls should get dressed. We'll look for a new place."

Karasuba and Kazehana moved their blades away from the short man and walked back into the room to freshen up and get dressed.

"Yume." Minato soothed to the brunette sekirei.

Yume released her grip on the man and dropped him and glared at the fat short man. "We'll be waiting." She said as she walked to freshen up aswell.

Minato looked to his landlord one more time before closing the door.

B.W.A.

"I still say we should avoid Izumo Inn." Minato said with a sigh.

The four were currently walking through the busy streets of town for awhile. Karasuba explained that the owner is an associate with them along with his wife. Minato put two and two together and decided that they should at least look for a different sleeping quarter.

Minato wore a black shirt with blue jeans and white sneakers. The four _told_ the landlord that they would be back and **asked** that none of their properties be disturbed.

The man agreed less he wants to be less of a man.

Yume wears a blue bloused shirt that holds her bust decently and shin length white pants along with brown shoes. "Why not, Minato-san?" She asked as she grabs his left arm and pressed it between her busts.

Kazeha wore a purple silken thigh length skin tight one piece dress that showed a generous amount of cleavage and her stomach alone with flat sole dark navy shoes and her breasts are currently squeezing Minato's right arm.

Karasuba wore her disciplinary attire minus the haori. She walked next to Yume carrying her nodachi in her left hand.

The quartet was getting stares of awes and jealousy. The men being jealous at the graduate being surrounded by three beautiful busty women that seems older than him. And woman being jealous of the three women having to share such an eye candy.

Karasuba was insisting that they go to Minato's flat to gather his belongings to move to Izumo Inn. And since she knows were the Inn is she would guide them.

Minato relented less he wish to walk good for a few days.

"There's no way we can change her mind, Minato-san." Yume sighed.

Minato smiled. "That's alright Yume-san." Minato said. "Besides, we need a place that can be neutral grounds if we meet more ashikabi and sekirei aswell."

Kazehana nodded. "That's right, Minato."

"As long as those fools don't think that they can take him easily." Karasuba smirked.

Minato just sigh at his sword wielding sekirei. "Karasuba."

"As long as they know their betters." She added.

"Well." Yume smiled. "Shall we go back and pack up?"

B.W.A.

Minato wiped his brows after packing the lasts of his belongings.

"Well girls." He called out. "The moving van will be here at any moment."

Yume walked to Minato and embraced him; pressing her large bust against his back. "I just called Miya-san." She said. "While our presence may be a disturbance I promised her that Karasuba will be at her best behavior."

"Tsk. You always spoil the fun, Yu-chan." The fourth strongest growled.

"I told you I might have to keep an eye on you." She narrowed her eyes slightly.

"How about we go for some lunch." Their ashikabi said hoping to avoid a destroyed area.

The three ex-disciplinary members look to their ashikabi for just a few seconds then look back at eachother.

"This isn't over." The sword wielder warned.

"Likewise." The fighter responded.

B.W.A.

The quartet finally reached their destination; Izumo Inn. The building looks like a regular old Japanese house that's at least two and half maybe a quart high. The walls were pale silver color along with an outside wooden fence and a clear walkway to the front door. The there were two windows on the front and the three on the second floor; although it seems to have skipped a space for a third window. The front door was a light brown wooden door with a diamond shaped window near the top center

"This must the place, huh.?" Minato asked as he started to take his belongings out of the moving truck and unto the front lawn. "Looks pretty good."

"I forgot to mention that Miya-san went to do some shopping and won't be back until late afternoon." Yume said with a nervous smile.

"Forgetful as ever, Yu-chan." Karasube sighed.

Minato simply chuckled as he made his way to the front door. The graduate knocked on the door and waited for a few minutes until it opened.

And was greeted by an alluring sight.

"Welcome to Izumo Inn." A young woman about her early twenties said in a dazed tone.

She wears a white long sleeved pajama shirt that was held by one button showing a moderate amount of her high D-cup cleavage and flat toned stomach along with her white silken panties. She has a decent wide hip with long brown hair that reached her crack.

"Hello." A male voice brought the long haired brunette out of her dazed state.

Before her stood Sahashi Minato with a nervous smile and a light blushed face.

The young woman looked at the graduate and mentally whistles. 'Not bad looking at all.' She thought. She then leaned against the door frame and crossed her arms under her bust.

"Yes. Um...we read that there is a vacant space in this Inn." He said as he pulls out the brochure from his back packet and shows her. "I was wondering if we can talk to the manager when she arrives.

The young woman now looked at the other people that were with the young man and nearly lost it.

"Onee-chan?" She said in shock looking at Kazehana.

"Kazehana smiled at the younger brunette. "Hello, Uzume." She greeted.

The now known Uzume looked at the other two sekirei. "So...that means that these two are...and him?" She asked trying to sort the hurricane she calls information.

"That's right, U-chan." Karasuba grinned. "He's our ashikabi." She announced proudly.

Uzume sighed and stood aside from the door. "Come on in. We'll talk inside as to how you three got an ashikabi." She then looked at the white streaked blackette. "By the way; name's Uzume sekirei # 10." She winked as she walked inside.

Minato couldn't help but look at her swaying hips.

"Someone's not giving us attention." Kazehana teased.

Minato quickly regained his composure but the blush was still evident.

"Ladies first." He motioned at the three.

B.W.A.

"Here you go." Uzume said as she placed a cup of juice before the graduate.

The long haired brunette opted to change her clothes much to her own disappointment. She now wears a dark pink shirt with purple short sleeves and a large gold star that went over her chest along with hip hugging light blue jeans and brown slippers. Her hair now set as a left sided ponytail.

"Thank, Uzume-san." Minato nodded as he took a sip of the tea. "This is good." He complimented.

"Thanks." The tenant said with a small smile. "Oh, and call me Uzume-chan. Adding the 'san' suffix makes me feel older"

Minato laughed. "Alright."

The sekirei then sat on the couch across the four. "So you guys are now part of the Sekirei Plan, huh?" She asked.

"That's how it is." Karasuba replied as she dab the cotton on her nodachi.

"I'm also planning to stop the Sekirei Plan." Minato declared gaining the attention of the four super powered women.

"You know that's hard to do, right?" Karasuba raised an eyebrow at her ashikabi.

"If it gets the other sekirei to not force themselves to fight eachother then yes." Minato sighed. "There are times like these I wonder how this Manaka guy head works."

"He's more of a mad genius than a...genius." Yume commented.

"Well then." Uzume stood up and patted her pants. "I'll show you to your rooms."

"We'll take one room." Karasuba stated as she sheathed her blade.

"Are you sure about that?" Uzume asked hesitantly.

"What's the worst than can happen?" Karasuba raised her arms in question. "Besides you walking in on us, of course?"

I'll knock first!" The brunette in defense.

Minato laughed and got up. "I'll thank the landlord when she reaches back here. But I wanna change my clothes then take a walk to sort some things through. He then went to give each of his sekirei.a kiss on the lips; Karasuba giving a deep kiss of her own.

"Are you sure you don't want any one of us to go with you?" Kazehana asked worriedly.

Her ashikabi hugged her around her waist. "I'll be fine. And you all need your rests" He assured. "It's just a walk around the park. I'll be back." He pecks her forehead.

Uzume couldn't help but stare at the ashikabi's retreating back. 'Could he be...?' She thought.

"Looks like someone wants a piece of Min-chan." Karasuba teased the younger sekirei.

Uzume faced was as red as a cherry and ran to her room.

"That was fun." Karasube laughed and flinched when she felt a hand smacked up her head.

"You went a bit too far." Yume scolded settling her hand down.

"Fuck off." Karasuba grumbled as she rubbed her head. "I'm going for a walk."

B.W.A.

Time: night; location: the park.

"I'm alone." A young woman muttered to herself.

She sat on a park bench with a bloodied doctor's coat draped over her shoulders. She had near shoulder length pale brown hair and light caramel brown eyes that shows almost no emotions. The most what would get the eyes of many would be (besides her large F-cup bust) is the tattoo on her forehead.

A sekirei's crest.

"I'm useless." She added. "No one will want me. I will never find my ashikabi."

"Are you okay?" A voice called out to her.

The young woman looked up with an emotionless expression on her face. Before her stood a tall young man with white streak black hair and dark grey eyes. He wore a white shirt with a thigh length jeans jacket over it. He also wore blue jeans with black sneakers. He was also carrying a bag of groceries.

The young man kneeled before her and offered a friendly smile. "Here you go." He offered as he pulled out a meat bun. "You must be hungry."

The tattoo'd woman looked at him blankly. Seeing no negative intentions she took the bread and ate it silently. The young man took a seat next to her at a respectful distance. They remained silent as they sat there. The only sound being the munching of the bun, footsteps of people passing by and their talking.

Afterwards the young woman finished the bread and glanced at the young man for but a few clicks. "T-thank you." She said with her head down.

"You're welcome." He grinned with a friendly manner. "You seem to be lost." He now began to study her appearance then quickly looked away as he got a clear view of her breasts.

"I have nowhere to go." She muttered. "I'm a defect."

The young man raised an eyebrow. "How can someone so beautiful be a defect?"

"This mark." She motioned to her forehead with her pale hand. "Is the mark that proves that I'm useless. A scrapped number."

"You're a sekirei." The man pointed in a soft tone.

The woman only nodded not letting her non expression face falter. "Yes."

"Well then." He stood up and stretched.

The young women expected the man the walk away or say how he wasted his time. She did not however expect this.

"Well how about you come with me?" The man offered.

The young woman looked up with her eyes slightly wider.

He held out his hand to her. "Sahashi Minato." He smiled. "Pleased to meet you."

The young woman's eyes were filled with hope and fear. He wanted her. Maybe she can be useful to him. She will do her best not to be abandoned by this man.

"A...Akitsu." The woman addressed her name.

"Pleased to meet you, Akitsu-san." He said as he took his jacket off and placed it over her shoulders. "Can't have you catching a cold." He smiled.

"I'm afraid we can't let you go with her." A female voice demanded with a sweet tone. "We'll be taking her to a better place."

The duo looked and sees two other young women that appear to be in their late teens.

One was fairly well figured and had Lolita style clothing and was about five feet six. She wore a frilly top showing her well toned stomach and thigh length wide black skirt. Her blood red hair was set in twin tails length to her hips and a maid like hat on her head. She wields a black handle two sided scythe over her shoulders. One side was red and about a meter long while the other side was black and half meter long. Her dark purple eyes looking at the seated ashikabi

The female next to her stood at near equal height of her but two or three few inches shorter. She had blonde hair tied in thin twin ponytails down to her knees. She wears a black thigh length one piece dress with a yellow vertical line down the center. Green eyes and a whip held in her hands. She wears brown shoes.

Minato studied the two. "And may I ask why?" He asked lightly grabbing Akitsu's hand.

"Simple really." The blonde stated as she loosened her whip. "My ashikabi wants her."

"Just like that? Is he or she even here?" He asked trying to buy some time. "Cause if you bring him we'll be able to talk this out."

"Are you her ashikabi?" The red head finally spoke.

Minato shook his head. "No I'm not." He said then quickly added. "But if she wants me to be, I'll accept."

Unknown to the ashikabi and the other sekirei a warm feeling went through both the redhead and the discarded sekirei.

'Even for a scrapped number like me/her he would still accept that. That's the kind of master/ashikabi I need.

"There's no way she'll be winged." The blonde sekirei stated with a wave of her hand. "She's a 'scrapped' number. Meaning she won't be able to get winged at all." She then took a step forward. "So hand her over, or else." She grinned haughtily at the two.

Minato stood between the weapon wielders and the seated sekirei. "No can do." He narrowed his eyes. "A sekirei should fine their destined one when they are reacting to him or her."

"Tsk, whatever." The blonde sucked her teeth.. "Yomi." She called the scythe wielder as she looked at her.

"Right." Yomi replied still standing.

"Well if you don't move right now Mikogami's not going to wing you." She threatened.

Yomi nodded hesitantly still looking into the grey eyes of white streaked black haired ashikabi.

"I'm sorry." She bowed and dashed towards the graduate with her scythe held back ready to swing.

Minato was ready for the hit only to hear a crackling sound and the temperature getting lower. She shuddered through the sudden change of the weather and opened his eyes to see the red blade a few inched from his shoulders.

'Why did she stop?' He thought as he saw his answer.

Right before him stood Akitsu with her left arm stretched out to the scythe wielder. Said scythe wielder was incased in ice from her neck to her toes.

"Y-y-y-you c-c-c-c-c-c-could u-u-use i-i-i-i-ice?" Yomi chattered.

"You will not harm my ashikabi." Akitsu declared in her monotone.

"Yomi you idiot." The blonde snarled. "How will Mikogami-sama wing you if you don't get the scrapped number?!" She yelled.

"Well if you had helped me then we would've won!" She snapped back forgetting about her chilling situation. She than looked at Minato and she can feel her heart beat faster. "Well I don't need him though." She muttered.

"What do you mean?" The blonde asked.

"I said I don't that bastard! My ashikabi is right here!" She declared looking at Minato with an even redder face.

Minato was shocked that this sekirei was reacting to him. He knew he would get more due to winging three single digit sekirei.

He took a deep breath. "Akitsu release her."

The ice sekirei looked at her 'ashikabi' and nodded hesitantly. "As you wish, Minato-sama."

The ice surrounding Yomi shattered into particles she fell to the ground as he weapon clattered to Minato's feet. Akitsu stood defensively before Minato incase her opponent was part fist type.

Minato looked at the weapon and bent to grab hold of it.

Only for a whip to crack before him causing him to pull his hand back.

"Not happening." The blonde growled. "Yomi pick up your weapon." She demanded. "If you get through with at least knocking him out. I'll get Mikogami-sama to wing you. You don't want such a weak ashikabi. Hell he doesn't even have a sekirei." She glances as Akitsu. "And this one's a defect."

The scrapped number narrowed her eyes. The temperature began to fall rapidly to the point where the small group can see their own breaths.

"What the hell." The blonde breathed out.

Yomi simply stood there. Wondering how powerful this discarded number really is.

"Scrapped number seven; Akitsu." The ice manipulator breathed out.

"Number 38. Mitsuha" The now known Mitsuha replied as she cracked her whip at barely clothed female.

Said female simply waved her hand. _"Piasu kōri (Piercing ice)."_ She muttered as shards of ice spikes bursts from the ground and head towards the blonde sekirei.

Yomi stood stock still as the spikes bypassed her and went towards the intended target.

She didn't even last.

"Ahh!" Mitsuha screamed in pain as the few ice spikes that pierced through her arms and legs.

"Freeze the wounds." Minato told the ice wielder.

Akitsu nodded and ice spiked break apart once again the wounds froze the blood from escaping their bodily prison.

The wounded sekirei laid there with her face covered in a light sheet of ice. "I guess...you were stronger...than I thought." She passed out.

"I'm done, Minato-sama." Akitsu said as she made her way to the shivering ashikabi.

Said ashikabi made his way to Yomi's scythe and picked it up with a grunt.

"This thing's heavier than I thought." He said as he carried the weapon to the redhead. "Here you go." He said as he handed the redhead her scythe.

"Yomi gently took the bladed weapon and placed it on her side as the blades retracted back in to the staff. "Thanks." She said as she step closer to the graduate. "My ashikabi." She smiled as she kissed him on the lips; causing wings of red with maroon tints glowed from her back. "With my scythe I will bring death to those that dare harm my ashikabi." She vowed. "Sekirei number forty three, Yomi. I'll be with you from now and forever."

"Welcome, Yomi-chan." He smiled at his newest partner. His head was then turned and felt cold lips touched his.

"Even if I am unable to be winged." Akitsu said with a hint of sorrow in her voice. "I will freeze those that would dare harm my ashikabi, now and forever."

"Welcome, Akitsu." He smiled at the two and then looked at the still unconscious Mitsuha. "What about her?" He asked motioning to the partly frozen sekirei.

"We'll have to wait until the MBI come and pick up the defeated sekirei." Yomi explained to her ashikabi.

"Alright." Minato nodded

B.W.A.

Minato finally arrived back at Izumo Inn. He looked to his phone; wich was surprisingly unscratched, and sees that it was at least past midnight.

"The girls must be worried sick about me." He mutters as he stood before the front door with his two new sekirei behind him. "Karasuba maybe not so much though." He then sighed. "How am I gonna get inside?"

"Perhaps if you had a key you could have gotten in with no worries." A woman said behind him.

Minato and the girls turned to meet a light purple haired woman that was dressed in a white top red bottomed two part kimono. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail and reached down her back with two bangs framing both sides of her face and four parted bridge over her eyes. Her eyes are a darker tone of purple and she held a boken in her hand

"Sahashi-san, I presume?" She asked ignoring Akitsu's state of dress. 'I'll ask him tomorrow.' She thought.

"I am." Minato replied standing before his sekirei. Some reason he can sense great power coming from this woman. 'Even stronger than Kazehana and Karasuba. Not even Yume would have a chance against her.' He thought as he glance at the boken.

"Don't worry." The woman smiled at the young man. "I live here. I'm also the owner of Izumo Inn." She bowed. "I'm Asami Miya, pleased to meet you." She bowed respectfully at the young man.

"Pleased to meet you aswell, Miya-san." Minato bowed his head in greeting while Yomi and Akitsu nodded.

Miya walked forward and opened the door. "But of course the door was open aswell." She said in light tone and entered the building.

Minato face faulted and allowed his two sekirei to enter and followed afterwards.

"Would you like some tea?" The owner asked as she made her way to the kitchen.

"No thank you." He declined with a tired smile as he walked up the stairs with Akitsu and Yomi behind him.

'Seems that he will be a good Ashikabi. I can see it.' Miya thought as she prepped her tea. Then she remembered Akitasu's dressed state. 'And if I'm wrong...'

B.W.A.

Minato slid the door open to a random room and peered inside. He was surprised to have found the room that his sekirei occupied. Each three sleeping in their order and having a worried expression on their faces; while Karasuba was frowning.

"I'm back." He muttered with a smile. "C'mon in girls." He motioned to the other two.

"Where will we sleep, Minato-sama?" Akitsu asked as she stepped in after Yomi and closed the door.

Minato pondered for awhile.

"I call his right leg." Yomi declared with grin.

"Then I will have the left." Akitsu mumbled.

Minato stared at his two new sekirei and sighed. There's no way he will win an argument to two woman. Especially if said to women are super powered females.

The ashikabi walked to the three sleeping sekirei and gently took his clothes off; something he's forcing himself to get used to. He then went to take a blanket large enough to cover the six of them and lay between Yume and Karasuba and gently pulled Kazehana onto his chest. He felt the warm feelings from his sekirei and can see their expressions change to the better. Minato looked up to address his two other sekirei but speechless once again.

Yomi stood before him wearing a peach colored corset bra combo holding her CC-cup breasts in way that would make them look that they were about to burst out along with a garter belt and black panties.

Akitsu simply removed the jacket her master gave her and stood unashamedly before him with hands folded before her.

Minato patted the empty spaces by his sides and the two went to their desired sleeping positions. Once the two were comfortably lying at his hips he gave each woman a kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight, girls." He whispered as he fell asleep after hearing them saying their goodnights.

Unknown to the group a small hidden camera lens in the dark corner of the ceiling was aimed at the group.

$specifically, Minato.

"Interesting." A female voice mused then giggled. "I think I'll have some fun experiments. " A lecherous laugh followed.

B.W.A.

Takami was pacing up and down her office. With an expression of distraught etched on her face. The latest's update of her sons progression in the sekirei plan.

"Blood scythe Yomi." She muttered as she sat down on her chair. "Now he has four sekirei." She took out a cigarette and lit it. "I gotta get him out of this before it turns to shit." She muttered as she blew a stream of smoke into the office air. "I'll kill Minaka if _anything_ happens to my son and daughter."

B.W.A.

The next day.

Minato opens his eyes only to meet a pair of breasts right in front of his face. 'Looks like Kazehana slept okay.' He thought with a sighed and noted the additional weight on him.

Yomi was right by his right side as Akitsu was resting her head near his hip with small frozen drool on the edge of her right corner. He brushed his hand over the ice sekirei's head.

"Morning, Karasuba." He said with a small smile.

"Morning." She stretched as she used his shoulder as a pillow. "You see that you got two new sekirei while you were out." She noted at the two sleeping woman.

"Yeah." He said as Akitsu rubbed her face more into his touch. "I'm sorry I reached in late." He apologized. "I couldn't just leave these two to something they would probably not want. He glances to Yomi who was smiling in her sleep.

"Does that mean we have to share with more?" Kazehana pouted as she looked at her ashikabi after moving her breasts from his face.

"Yes it does." He replied with a kiss on her forehead. "I'll treat you all equally. I'll love till the day I die." He vowed.

Yume giggled. "You can't keep him all to yourself, Kazehana."

"I know." Kazehana sighed as she looked to the two younger sekirei. "Why is there a scrapped number with you?" She asked smoothly.

"I found her at the park." Minato replied as she set up prompting Kazehana to sit on his lap. He rubbed her back as he continued. "She was sitting alone at a park bench with nothing but a bloodied coat over her."

"And you still took her in?" Karasuba raised an eyebrow as she looked at her sekirei.

"This coming from one woman that could kill me with her fingers?" He asked in a joking manner.

Karasuba chuckled as she lay back down. "Touché."

The four were taking Minato's tale from last night. They weren't surprised of how Yomi was reacting to him.

"So she's an elemental type, huh." Kazehana looked at the sleeping Akitsu. "She must have had a rough time." She said sadly.

Minato nodded. "That's true." He nodded.

Yomi groaned as she opened her eyes. She rubbed the sleep and looked at her ashikabi and fellow sekirei. Now upon seeing the three other sekirei's she backed away from the warmth of her ashikabi and was leaning against the wall with her purple eyes wide in fear.

"Oya?" Karasuba grinned at the trembling girl.

"Are you...Minato-sama's sekirei too?" She asked.

Yume nodded with a smile as she made her way to the youngest in the room,

"It's alright young one." Yume soothed as she placed a hand on the sekirei's shoulder. "We're all together here." She smiled.

Yomi nodded albeit hesitantly.

"And I'm sure Karasuba will behave." Minato smiled as he felt his nodachi wielding glaring lightly at him.

At that moment Akitsu chose to spoke. "Good morning, Minato-sama." She said as she sat up.

For some reason Yomi felt 'small'.

B.W.A.

Benitsubasa sneezed as she looked out the shared room in the MBI building. She wore nothing but pink boxer shorts that showed her well shaped peach shaped ass and nice wide hips. She then sighed as she placed her hands on her small A-cup bust.

"Somebody." She muttered wistfully. "Is suffering just like me." She finished as an unknown breeze blow pass her hair.

A small chortle called her attention. The pinkette turned to the source of the voice and scowled deeply.

Before her stood a towel clad recently showered Haihane who was using a second towel for her hair. Gone was the tattered kimono and bandages. Just like the sekirei's face her skin was also pale but marred with scars. Her mid C-cup bust bounced as she plopped on the couch. She sighed as she looked at the pinkette.

"Maybe she's right at home." She teased looking at the pinkette's under developed chest.

"THAT'S IT!" The pink eyes female yelled as she launched at the laughing declawed sekirei.

B.W.A.

Minato fell on the ground with a groan.

"C'mon now, Minato-san." Yume stood at a steadied pose with a small smile on her face. Both her fist raised with her right arm forward and fist pointed at the front. Her left hand set back ready for anything. Her right foot was forward as her left bent back. She was currently wearing a white shirt and red bloomers along with flat sole brown shoes.

Minato was wearing blue sleeveless shirt along with long blue sweat slacks. He's been training with his sekirei for about three weeks since. He hasn't found a part time job yet.

Minato ignored the shiver that ran through his spine. "How did I get into this?" He asked himself.

_Flashback._

_Minato was kneeling before his five sekirei with his forehead touching the ground._

_"Please teach me how to fight alongside you." He begged._

_"Okay." Karasuba shrugged. "You did say that you would pull your own weight."_

_"That would also include in fights." Kazehana added softly._

_"Some ashikabi's might become desperate and use you as a hostage." Yomi said._

_"Then we will commence the training." Yume smiled._

_"Thank you very much." Minato smiled at his sekirei's as he stood up right with a determined look in his eyes,._

_"But first." Kazehana interrupted her ashikabi. "We want to welcome Yomi and Akitsu to our family."_

_"Yo-chan." Karasuba looked at the scythe wielding sekirei. "Don't you want to tell Min-chan something?"_

**_ENTERING LIME_**

_Yomi leaped at the ashikabi with a big smile on her face and smashed her lips unto his. The force was enough to bring both the graduate and 43th strongest to the ground. Minato just took the kiss and noted it was almost to the same level as Karasuba._

_Yomi sat up straddling her ashikabi's waist and began to ground his hardening member._

_"Minato-san's already this hard." Yomi giggled as she pulled her corset bra down showing her CC-cup bust. She didn't care if her breasts were small compared to the others. She just wanted to please her lover._

_Minato not wanting to be the only being pleasured reached out and cupped her left breast while he tweaked her right nipple gently._

_"Minato." Yomi moaned as she continued to grind on her ashikabi as she feeling warm all over her body._

_That warmness suddenly vanished._

_"What may I ask are you doing?" A sour sweet voice interrupted them._

**_LIME ABRUPTLY STOPPED_**

_Yomi's head snapped to the source of the voice and glared at the purple haired woman. Her anger peaked to the point she ignored the power exuding from the woman before her._

_"Who the hell are you?" She growled._

_"I'm the owner of Izumo Inn. The place you and your friends are staying in for the time being." She replied now giving off an over friendly smile that would set off a ton of red flags._

_"Oh okay then." Yomi replied as she moved her hips on her ashikabi._

_"I guess Uzume didn't tell you the rules." She said as a visage of a demonic mask appear behind her._

_Said head was a pale purple color with a row of sharp teeth. The four teeth at the corner of the lips bend out giving the face a scary smile while what seems to be miasma leaking from its mouth. Pale brown horns at the end of the forehead and red glowing eyes and what seems like blood leaking lightly from the left eye. It even has shaggy brown hair that seems to waver from the purple aura around it._

_"Rule number one." She said as she raised her trigger finger. " No fighting allowed in Izumo Inn."_

_"Rule number two." She raised her middle finger next to the first. "If you bring a guess; make sure that will not cause any trouble."_

_She the raised her ring finger. "Rule number three." The head seems to glare at the topless sekirei. "No sexual intercourse is allowed in the Inn."_

_"Really." Karasuba snorted not even affected by the demonic aura._

_"Those are the rules." She replied still having that smile on her face. Somehow that floating head was chuckling._

_Yomi bit back a snap only to sigh. She gave her ashikabi one last grind with a kiss on the lips and got off him._

_"Where's the shower?" She asked not even bothering to cover her bare breasts.._

_"Straight down the hall; it's the door at the end." Kazehana answered looking at the land lady with lightly narrowed eyes._

_"Thanks." She said as she picked out Minato extra clothes and made her way to the bathroom glaring at the landlady._

_Minato sighed as he stood up. "Akitsu, can you keep Yomi some company please?" He asked the ice sekirei as he took some spare clothes and extra boxers and hands them to her._

_Akitsu nodded silently as she took the clothes and gives him a peck on the lips. "It will be done, master." She said as she followed the directions not even sparing a glance at the landlady._

_Let's get some training." He said feeling bad for his sekirei because she couldn't relieve her stress. He then looked at the landlady. "After I gain a side job and enough money; we'll look for an apartment."_

_"We have more than enough space." Miya offered._

_"That is true." He admitted. "But with the third law my girlfriends can't relieve themselves." He countered calmly. "And it's also not nice to force your law on others." He then grabs a towel and some spare clothes. "Do you have spare bathroom?" He asked._

_"The Inn only has one large bathroom._

_Minato sighed. "Girls you go take your shower first." He said._

_"But Minato." Kazehana started but Minato stopped her._

_"Since this is not our home; we will abide to the rules." He stated. "So please go freshen up and makes sure the girls don't cause an accident." He smiled softly at her._

_The girls sighed. Leave it to them to have an ashikabi to put their needs before his. They relented and each took a set of spare clothes and gave a Minato a small peck on the lips._

_"I can see that you really do care for them." Miya commented._

_Minato simply stared at the landlady. "Well at least you didn't want to try to bed them like my last landlord." He said. "I'll just wait here until their done. Can you please excuse me? I gotta think of place to find for the six of us." 'And maybe more.' He added mentally._

_Miya nodded and made her way down the hall to meet a frowning Uzume wearing her usual sleeping attire.._

_"Ara, Uzume-san." She greeted. "You're up early."_

_"Yeah." She answered as she folded her arms under her breasts. "You know that wasn't very nice what you did back there." She said. "You know what he and the other girls are. You know they need love and caring. And you're just going to stop them from bonding?" She stated._

_"If they obey the rules: I'll hold one of them back." Miya said with a straight face as she went to prepare breakfast for her guessed._

_"And just because you lost someone dare doesn't mean you have to break up other people too." She said with clipped tone._

_Miya stopped and turned her head to the brunette tenant. "And what would you do, Uzume-san?"_

_"I'm reacting to him." She said with a small blush on her face. "And when he leaves, I'll go with him." She declared as she went to the bathroom._

_Miya stood there for few seconds in silent thought and continued her way to the kitchen._

_"So Uzu-tan is reacting to him too?" A female voice said as she looked at the frozen feed from one of her monitors in her room. The room was lit enough to see the various electronics and computers everywhere safe for a large space where a large sheet less mattress lay._

_The female voice belongs to a woman about her late twenties with orange red hair and wears large circle glasses over her orange tinted eyes. Her hair has a few short bangs over her forehead with the middle reaching right by her nose along with two long thick braids down to her thighs if she was standing. She is currently sitting with her legs crossed and wearing one piece ankle length sleeveless dress with slits by her thighs and a diamond opening on the chess showing a decent amount of cleavage. She also wears white fingerless gloves that reach to her elbows. Her nipples pressing against the cloth material as she tapped on her one of many keyboards. She looked at the ashikabi and grinned perversely._

_"He's the one." She announced in a giddy tone as she pressed her G-cups together with her arms._

_"To bad I have to share him though." She pouted. "Oh well." She licked her lips in anticipation._

_Flashback end._

From then Minato had a inkling feeling something not so good but also not so bad would happen.

"C'mon, Minato-san, fight!" Uzume tried to cheer at the graduate.

Minato chocked up a cough as he stood up again. He stood readied with both his fist raised with his right leg slightly raised. He balanced as on the balm of his left leg and took calming breaths.

Yume smiled at her ashikabi. He progressed at a decent pace over the six hours of 'training'.

"Come now, Minato-san." Yume admonish as she motioned for her ashikabi to come hither.

Minato dashed at his sekirei and swung with he left fist aimed at her stomach. Yume caught it was nearly hit by his right elbow if she didn't move her head back. Now being stronger than a fully adult man Yume brought her ashikabi with her and flipped him to the ground.

Yomi was sitting on the patio looking at her ashikabi was thrown to the ground for the umpteen time for the day. She wears a yellow shirt with and short black pants while her feet are bare.

Minato pushed himself off the ground and stood up albeit shaking. He dusts off some the dirt from his shirt and sighed.

"And this is you holding back?" He asked incredulously.

Yume simply nodded with a smile as she relaxed her stance and walked to her panting master.

"Yes." She replied as she wrapped her arms around his neck; inhaling the musky scent in the process. "You smell good, Minato-san." She giggled.

"I smell like I went through a fight with three super powered women and lost even though they were holding back." Minato joked but flinched when his back ached from his training with Karasuba. He looked to black sheathed katana that lay on Akitsu's lap; who's wearing her ahikabi's jeans jacket opened at her chest to show enough cleavage and short jeans pants.

The silver haired sekirei thought him how to use swords. The spar was not a spar at all.

Karasuba yawned as she walked to the duo. Wearing a green top with matching green shorts and boots . "C'mon Min-chan." She grinned. "It wasn't that bad now, was it?" She teased.

"You could have seriously killed me." He complained.

"But you're still here." She laughed as she turned. "You can take a break and a shower, Min-chan." She said with a wave. "Afterwards we'll test you natural endurance in temperature along with reflexes again."

"Meaning Akitsu will lower the temperature as Yomi swing her scythe at me." The ashikabi groaned as he remembered that training. Even his muscles feel like going on strike.

"Don't worry, Minato." Kazehana soothed as she rubbed his back. The wind sekirei wears a grey tube top with grey shorts.

Miya stayed there watching the ordeal in silence from the kitchen window. She looked to a closed door and sighed.

"Should I really...?" She thought to herself.

B.W.A.

Minato sank into the large tub with a sighed. His sore muscles feel like they'll be ripped off his bones if he had went on with his training for the day.

"These girls are killing me more than helping me." She sighed. "But, if want to help them out and the others." He raised his hand and balled it into a fist. "I need to go through hell and back and over again."

He was so deep in his self thoughts he did not notice the bathroom door opening nor the soft shuffling sounds from the ceiling.

B.W.A.

Uzume walked into the Inn after her late afternoon run. When she reached home she was wondering how she can get winged without Miya going all 'Demon head' on her. She sighed as she entered the steamed room wich she always welcomed. She took off her purple jacket showing her pink sports bra. She then loosened her hair from her side tail and took her jogging pants off. Now standing in her sports bra and female pink boxers; wich was removed after looking into the mirror. She took a towel and held it over her chest.

Not realizing the basket next to her clothes has another set of clothing.

B.W.A.

Minato felt someone entering the bath through by the sound of swaying water and the ripples making contact with his relaxed body.

"Who else would be here?" He muttered than a sudden sting of foreboding thought hit him. "What if it's Miya-san?" He thought franticly as he sees a female figure in the steam.

"M-Miya-san." He said steeling his nerves.

Uzume eyes widen at the recognition of the voice and smiled internally. 'This is my chance.' She thought. "Guess again, Minato-kun."

"Uzume-chan." He said shocked. "I'll get out in a while." He said quickly as he looked for his towel.

"Looking for this?" Uzume asked teasingly as she walked to the nude ashikabi with a towel wrapped around her body and a second towel in her hands,

"Uzume." Minato blushed at the brunette who walked to him with a sway in her hips.

"You know, Minato-kun." She said as she sat close enough that her breasts were pressed against his left arm.

The ashikabi gulped. It would not be a problem if it was one of his sekirei. But since it's someone that stays in the Inn and also someone's he's known for at least a few weeks. But she's also a sekirei and he didn't asked if she winged or not.

But regardless he would still be in trouble with the landlady.

"U-Uzume-chan." Minato tried to say but Uzume placed her finger on his lips silencing him in the process.

"Let me speak first." She soothed to him.

Minato nodded and the brunette removed her finger. "Do you like me, Minato-kun?" She asked getting a raised eyebrow from the white streaked blackette.

"Yes, I do." He answered. "Do you?"

Uzume chuckled as she slid unto his lap with her breasts pressed against his chest. "Yes I do ,Minato-kun." She answered as she leans closer to the graduate. "My ashikabi." She whispered and kissed him causing pale yellow lights of wings to spread open giving the room a warm light. And then it hit him like a brick. Uzume was winged alright.

To him.

"With my veil, I will cover my ashikabi from harm. Now and forever." She vowed.

Minato smiled at his wet towel clad sekirei. "I will do my best to love you and keep you from harm." He vowed as he wrapped his arms around her waist as she rests her head unto his shoulder.

They stayed there for a few peaceful moments until.

B.W.A.

"This is amazing." The red head in the ceiling softly squealed not to interrupt the flow.

She was also clad in a towel although far to small to would leave a lot for the imagination. She had left her glassed in her room less she has to wipe the steam at a constant moment.

"Now to find the perfect chance." She muttered as she watches the recently winged sekirei lean her head on the ashikabi's shoulder. The shut in woman moved a bit more to the front only to feel the area below to gave way to her weight.

At a good pace.

B.W.A.

"WAAAAH!"

The two in the bath heard as they heard a large splash in the large bath. The water doused on the couple wetting them instantly with the warm water. Uzume slipped off Minato's lap with a yelped and Minato grabbed her so she wouldn't fall. When they regained their bearings the saw an...

"That is a very nice behind you got, Matsu." Uzume giggled making her towel to hang low right above her nipple but still showing a hint her dark tone areola.

Said floating posterior sank back down and the red orange haired woman's head rose right in front of Minato.

"Hello there handsome." She greeted with a sultry smile as she kept her head afloat.

Minato was stuck for words. He was enjoying his moment with his latest sekirei and this woman fell from the ceiling.

"My name is Matsu." The woman introduced herself as she rose from the bath and leans up with arms giving Minato a clear view of her uncovered cleavage.

"H-Hello, Matsu-san." Minato replied with a gulp.

"Awe. You're shivering." She smiled as she raised from the water and sat her nude self to his right; pressing her breasts unto him. "Let me warm you up, A-shi-ka-bi-sa-ma." She said each syllable and kissed his lips. Grey wings with white highlights glowed in the room. "Sekirei #2 'Techno witch' Matsu." She introduced herself as she snaked her hand down to Minato thighs and reached up to grab his little soldier. "My your big." She grinned as she watched her ashikabi's blushed face.

"Really." Uzume said as she reached down to where the prize is. And to her surprise her ashikabi is well equipped.

"I think a little...gratitude is needed to our ashikabi. Don't you think so, Uzu-tan?"

Uzume allowed her towel to slip passed her breasts and unto the water. She leaned unto her ashikabi and nipped his ear.

"I think so too." She breathed warmly into his ears.

Minato gulped. This will either end well or bad.

**ENTERING LIME**

Uzume kissed her ashikabi with passion as Matsu stroked him off gently. Minato moaned feeling himself being jerked and rubbed Matsu's behind with his left hand. He then separated from Uzume and kissed Matsu while groping Uzume's left breast. Bothe females moaning under the touch of their ashikabi.

"Uzume, would you like to go first?" The redhead asked as she gasped feeling one of her ashikabi's finger slides against her folds.

Uzume panted from the soft kisses on her neck and nodded. The brown haired sekirei straddled her ashikabi; grinding her moist folds against his hard member.

"I think someone's breaking the rules." A sour sweet tone broke the love making completely.

**LIME ABRUPTLY STOPPED...AGAIN**

Three heads looked to the landlady plus floating demon head combo. Said lady had a ladle in her hands and a creepy smile on her face.

'Yeah.' Minato though with a mental sigh. 'Definitely end bad.'

**AND THAT WAS CHAPTER TWO. R&R. FLAMES WILL BE USED TO HEAT UP MY DINNER.**


	3. Chapter 3: A SHOKING GREEN

CHAPTER THREE: A SHOKING GREEN

"Help me." A soft voice whimpered.

Minato found himself in a green field of grass with dark skies. The ashikabi looked around for anything that would give him the idea of where he is.

"Where am I?" He asked as he surveyed the lush green field.

"Help me...Onii-chan." The voice cried.

Minato looked up and sees a girl about nine years of age. She wears a one piece shin length white dress and have gold blonde hair. Her green eyes holding unshed tears and pleading to be saved.

Minato looked as the girl held her arms out as if reaching for him. The ashikabi reached out to grab the girl but she suddenly bursts into spores.

"Please save me." Her voice echoed. "Onii-chan."

B.W.A.

Minato sat up panting; waking his girls in the process.

"Minato-kun, what's wrong?" Uzume asked she was lying by his left leg behind Akitsu.

"I had a dream." He murmured.

"Was the dream so good that you had to wake up and tell us?" Yomi asked from her sleeping post at her ashikabi's right leg.

Minato shook his head. "It was as if this little girl was trying to contact me or something." He explained. "She has blonde hair that reaches down her back and green eyes. White long dress and was floating towards me. She was calling me. Calling me for help." The girls listen intently. "But when I reached out to her she just suddenly disappeared in a dust of spores." He sighed. "Do any of you girls now what it means?" He asked his sekirei.

"Maybe it's a link a sekirei is capable of using to find their ashikabi." Matsu stated.

Minato look to his orange red haired sekirei.

"Some sekirei can make contact with the ashikabi they are destined to be with. The sekirei will then either walk aimlessly or wait for that person." She explained.

Minato nodded. "I see."

"What did the place look like?" Kazehana asked.

"I was in grassy field. The grasses were lush and filled with life. But the sky was dark. Either she's scared or she locked herself somewhere there's a lot of grass and no roof. Or the roof itself maybe the trees of sorts." He thought.

"A botanic garden?" Yume guessed. She remembered a little girl that fits her ashikabi's description when she went to visit a white haired doctor.

"It could be." Minato pondered. "We'll figure this out later in the morning. For now let's get back to sleep girls." He soothed them as he closed his eyes with his sekirei snuggled to whichever part of his body they can grasp. 'I need a bigger room.' He thought as he drift back to sleep.

B.W.A.

"I'm bored!" Female voice yelled startling people in the area.

"Will you pull it together?" Another female said with a sighed.

At the side of a cafe sat two women. Twins to be exact. Both wearing a cafe uniform. One wore a pink apron over her black maid uniform. She has B-cup bust with near dark hair that has a few strands sticking over her forehead and two long triangular ponytails that reach her waist, light brown eyes along with brown flat sole shoes.

The twin wore the same uniform and hair style safe her bust being a D-E-cup. She has the same clothes safe for the blue apron over her maid uniform.

The calm one sighed again. "Hibiki please stop shouting. You're scaring off the costumers." She lectured her twin.

Both girls were sitting at a small bench having their lunch break.

"I know, Hikari." Hibiki frowned as she popped a piece of chicken in her mouth. "But it's really hard to do things without our mbi-card." She scowled.

"Yeah." The twin agreed.

"When I find that asshole that took our cards I'll electrocute him to a burnt crisp." Hikari growled.

"Not if I get him first." Hibiki frowned as she took a sip of her coffee. The older twin looked to the clock and cursed. "Looks like our break's up."

"Can't we short out that clock?" The younger twin asked.

"I wish." She answered as she stood and dust off the crumbs of food from her uniform.

The twins continued their shift.

"Oi, Hibiki. Pick up at table fifteen." The cook announced as he placed two plates of food on the counter. "And don't forget to smile." He grinned.

"Yeah, yeah." She mumbled as she picked the plates and made her way the table. She made her way to the table ignoring the ogling looks from the male customers and the jealous looks from the females. "Here's your order, sir." She said with force smile.

She and her sister were the main reason why the café were filled up. Not only because they were twins but the figure they had were to die for; even though one twin was more developed in the chest area. It was very hard for the younger twin to NOT to electrocute guys for the cheap pick up lines and trying to cup a feel at her or her sister. And let's not forget about the girls accusing them of _trying_ to steal their boyfriends with their maid café routine.

"Thank you." A bored male voice replied from behind the news paper. "Just put it on the table. And can you bring me a cup of coffee along with your phone number?" He asks as he places the paper down.

The man looks about his early thirties and had black unkempt hair and faded shaved beard. He wears a white body shirt along with brown long pants. He has construction boots on his feet as they were resting on the next chair across him. He looked with his dark blue eyes meeting light brown.

The owner of the brown eyes narrowed. "What the hell are you doing here, Seo?" The younger twin growled at the man.

Seo simply chuckled. "I'm just checking on my little girls." He waved of the glare he was receiving. "I also came to bring you these." He grinned as he pulled out two golden plastic cards with the sekirei crest on it. One having a number eleven engraved in the bird and other a number twelve.

As soon as the now known sekirei sees the cards she instantly went to grab them. Only for the older man to move his hand out of the way.

"Ah, ah, ah." He teased waving the cards like a fan. "You'll have to do me a favor." He grinned and was lightly shocked by an irate Hibiki.

"Our shift ends in four hours. If you're not there…" She left the threat hanging as she makes her way to her sister

"They grow up too fast." The man sighed as he took a bite of his burger. "I should bring some for Nako." He thought as he called another worker for an extra order.

B.W.A.

"So what do you want, deadbeat?" Hikari asked after she and her sister came from their shift.

The Hikari wears a pink shirt with a yellow eleven printed on it along with a white pants that stops just above her knees.

Hibiki opted to wear a dark blue shirt that was loose enough around her chest and brown knee length skirt along with brown slippers below her feet.

"Hey." Seo defended himself as he raised his left hand showing the wedding band. "I'm happily married and you're getting a little sister in a few months." He said getting a snort from the younger twin.

"You dress like a deadbeat." The younger twin added.

Seo sighed in defeat at his 'daughters'.

"So what's up, Seo?" Hikari asked.

"Well there's a _little_ bit of a problem at lab fifteen." He said with a smile. "And you might get something good out of this."

The twins didn't like where this was going.

B.W.A.

"Is this the place?" A woman with staff strapped to her back asked. She wears a green female suit that fits her C-cup bust and figure with plain black shoes. She had pale blonde hair that was tied in a short neck length ponytail and silver eyes.

"Of course, Sola." A young man replied as he stepped next to her. He wears a white suit with a frilly scarf and white shoes. His hair is red brown and cut short by his ears. Brown eyes look at the large forested area with a childish gleam. "I want that green girl."

"At will be done, Mikogami-sama." Sola said.

"Good." He smiled confidently. "I only brought you because I know Mutsu's to busy with his errands. And I depend on you the most."

B.W.A.

"Here we are." Minato whispered as he looked over a small hill.

He decided to see this green girl be safe after that message he got.

_Flashback_

_Minato groaned as he sat on the couch of the living in the inn. He didn't like the fact that the dream was bordering him. And he really wanted to help the small sekirei out._

_"I hope she's okay." He prayed as he turned the T.V. on. Only to see the face of one grinning Hirito Manaka._

_"Hello, Sahashi-kun." The man greeted with grin._

_"This is a weird show." He commented as he flicked to another station only to see that same grinning face of the whitette._

_"Oh this is more than a weird show, Sahashi-kun." Manaka said with ever present grin. "I have a mission for you and the others and it involves a little green girl._

_That peaked the graduate's interest. "What do you mean?" he narrowed his eyes at the game master._

_"Simple really." Manaka replied as his face screens off and shrinks viewing a building with wild plant life of every sorts running through it. "This is lab fifteen." He said as schismatic's from the lab is viewed. "A…friend of mine was in charge of this facility until some unauthorized person came and tried to wing the little girl against her will." He bit back a grin as he tried to hold a non expressional mask._

_Minato held back the urge to hunt the person down. His sekirei told him that anyone can wing a sekirei even if he or she is not their destined ashikabi._

_Few have already been through this._

_"So you want me to save her?" He asked. "But what's the catch?"_

_"You really are a smart young man, aren't you?" He chuckled. "You won't be the only one going to get this little bird out of her cage. Others will be going after her as well."_

_"What!" Minato shouted as he stood up._

_"That's right." Manaka said as his screen widen to the width of the television. "Now all you have to do go against several ashikabi and sekirei in order to gain the main price."_

_After saying those words Minato's phone rang its massage tone. He picked and read the massage. The ashikabi's eyes narrowed as he glared at the chuckling CEO._

_"You asshole. Do you know what you're doing?" He gritted his teeth._

_"'I've made the game more interesting." Manaka replied with a grin. "Toodles." He waved and the screen went back to its original program."_

_"You're not going to get away with this, Manaka." He vowed._

_Flashback end._

"You're at the right place Mina-tan." Matsu's voice answered from his phone.

Beside were three of his sekirei. Akitsu, Yomi and Uzume. Akitsu wore a long open white Kimono top with black edges at the sleeves showing her cleavage and white biker thigh length shorts. She has chain around her neck (her choice) and single line of links went down between her breasts.

Yomi wore her regular attire and her scythe was held over her shoulder.

Uzume wore a wrapped cloth that bound her breasts and a thigh length white skirt with a slit at the left side. She has a white veil covering her head and two long veils down her arms.

Minato wears a black sleeveless tank top shirt with black army pants tucked into steel toes and soles black boots. He wears fingerless black gloves and his katana strapped to his back; much to Karasuba's displeasure.

"Okay girls, are you ready?" He asked his partners.

"I am ready whenever you are, master." Akitsu replied with her void expression.

"I'm ready, Minato-kun." Yomi grinned.

"I'm good to go." Uzume winked.

"I'm ready on my end, Mina-tan." Matsu said as her ashikabi place the earpiece into his ear.

"Okay." He took a deep breath. "Operation 'Save the green' as a go."

They nodded and rushed to the entrance.

"Halt!" A guard yelled as he sees the approaching group.

"We got to get pass these guys first." Yomi said running at Minato's left. "To bad we can't kill them."

"But you can hurt them." Uzume advised.

"Just no killing blows." Minato sighed when he remembered how blood thirsty his scythe wielding sekirei can get during a spar between said sekirei and Karasuba.

"Stop them!" Another guard yelled as they start shooting at the group.

Said group bobbed and weaved pass the bullets. As they reached Uzume leaped in the air and used her veils as a shield against the bullets. As the projectiles stopped she waved both of her arms and the veils lashed out at ten of the guards and tied them together.

Akitsu moved passed a guard and placed her hand on his shoulder; instantly freezing from his neck down.

She moved out of the way just as a baton passed where her head was and slams her foot to his chest. The man staggered back and received an elbow to same area feeling his ribcage rattle and the air knocked out of him. The fell down in a heave before the ice sekirei.

Yomi grinned as she neared a group. She avoided the swings and thrusts and slashed one guard as his back was turned after swinger too hard at her. The man yelled as he felt the blade cut his back and muscles.

"C'mon. Give me a good fight." She licked her lips and gave a giggle.

The scythe wielder then raised her hand to block a large guard's hand from hitting her. The guard was surprised that such a small girl can stop his fist with one hand.

"That's it?" Yomi asked in a bored tone. Her eyes showing small hint of blood lust as she grinned. "Minato said no killing blows. But he didn't say anything for-" She quickly slashed his abdomen and cut his hand off. "-cutting off certain parts." She finished as she knocked the guard out with her staff. She then went to tie the wound and called Akitsu to freeze the stomped wound and the hand.

Minato was facing eight guards. He took a deep breath as he set himself in a boxing stance while bouncing on the balms of his feet.

The men laughed at the graduate thinking that he wouldn't last long. One of the guards stepped forward and cracks his knuckles as he rolled his neck.

"Let's get this over with kid." The guard said in a smug tone.

To his surprise after he swung at the ashikabi he felt an elbow his solar plexus. The man double over as he ground and a nose shattering knee was dealt to his face. Minato the moved as another guard came from the side and swung for a left hook. The guard used his force as a momentum and swung his right elbow to young man's temple. But Minato ducked under the blow and hit him right below his ribs cracking one or two and drive a kick to his thighs bringing the man to his knees. He saw black after knee blow to the back of his neck. The six other guards looked in shock as the young man took down two grown men like nothing.

"Spread around him." One of the guards commanded as the five others surrounded the ashikabi.

Minato looked around and didn't like the situation. 'This is taking too long.' He though as he grasps his katana with his right hand.

The guard to his back left noticed this and rushed for the graduate only to feel the sheath of the katana into his stomach. Coughing the man failed to realize the sheath knocking it right at his left temple.

"Four more to go." He said as he slowly drew his katana.

The guard at Minato's twelve can see the red blade fully drawn. He actually felt nervous seeing how the blade glints in the moon light silhouette of the graduate made none the wiser to try and stop him.

"I'll just disable you five." He said with a chilling grin. "Wouldn't want some idiots to feed my blade some bad blood." He held his katana over his head with blade pointed forward.

The guards move at Minato at all five points. The first one to fall was the one at his ten with his arm and leg cut deep enough to lose enough blood to pass out from the lack of it. The second at his five swung his baton to incapacitate him only for the blade to block it receive stab to the left shoulder was his counter. The other three decided to rush him at once. Minato duck under the first and swung the hilt at the second's skull. He pushed him unto the third and used the distraction to stab his left leg right above the knee. The last one went to tackle Minato only to stop when the tip of red blade was aimed at his jugular.

"You either leave with your life or a body bag." Minato said with cold stare.

The man was about to answer but got a knee to the stomach and a neck chop to the back of his...well neck.

Minato sighed as he cleaned his blade with cloth and sheathed it.

"Mina-tan!" Matsu cried through his earpiece.

"Yes, Matsu." The graduate replied as he sees his three sekirei coming towards him.

"There are five life forces inside the wild forest. Two close by, two moving, and the last one at the center staying in one spot."

"That means two ashikabi and sekirei groups are here besides us." He pondered than something caught his eyes. He saw a large truck by the entrance and grinned. "I got an idea to make sure that no one else's going to come after us." He looked to his sekirei. "Yomi, Uzume cut the gas tanks from the truck. Yomi make sure you spark the gasoline and make it explode. Akitsu when the fire's up; freeze it."

The three nodded as the four made their way to the entrance and entered it.

"You girls ready?" He asked them and they nodded. "Now!"

Uzume and Yomi lashed at the truck aiming for the gas tank; causing it to leak out. Yomi dragged her blade against the ground to spark the gasoline and it went aflame. Seconds later the fire caught the rest of the gasoline and the truck exploded. The heat was enough to drive the girls back.

"Alright, Akitsu." Minato nodded to his ice manipulating sekirei.

Akitsu nodded and blew a wisp of cold air that froze the flame at the entrance. The four took some deep breaths to get themselves together.

"Okay." Minato wiped some sweat from his face. "Is everyone ready?"

B.W.A.

A small mosquito flew by and landed on someone arm. As soon as the insect landed it found a place and punctured the skin with its thin sharp needle and began to extract the blood of its victim.

"Fuck!"

Only to get shocked and fried of said 'victim'.

"Damn mosquitoes." Hibiki mutters as she rubbed her arm.

The twins were walking through the dense foliage arcing electricity at random intervals; shocking any insect foolish to try and get them as a little meal or snack. They changed their clothes to a leather top with a circle ring at the center and high thigh pants with the top of their hips showing. Hikari's own being a pale pink color as Hibiki's own is dark purple.

They were on their way until felt the shockwave. The twins turned behind them and then looked back at each other in sync.

"Damn." Hibiki cursed.

"Looks like we got company." Hikari frowned at the dark tunnel. "We have to move faster."

The younger twin nodded and they dashed deeper into the foliage.

B.W.A.

"Mikogami-sama." Sola warned as she looked behind to where she felt the explosion came from.

"Mikogami sucked his teeth. "Oh man." He whined. "This is not what I wanted." He grumbles then he remembered that his phone vibrated earlier in the day. When he took out his phone he gasps at the message. "That son of a bitch told the others?" He said shocked.

"We did tell you to check the phone when it rang earlier." The sekirei reminded her ashikabi.

"Not now, Sola." He said singing tone. "We have to move faster." He said as he and his sekirei ran. 'I should've brought Mutsu along.' He thought.

B.W.A.

At the center of the foliage.

A little nine year old girl floats inside a green lit oval pod. She has long blonde hair and her eyes clothes. Dressed in a long one piece shin length white dress and holding her knees to her chest.

"Please." She pleaded. "Please help me…Onii-chan."

B.W.A.

Minato and his sekirei stopped at a three way crossing. "Which way to go?" Uzume asked she looked at the entrance.

_"Onii-chan…this way…" _A little girl's voice said in the ashikabi's mind.

Minato looked to the far left one. "This way." He said as he began his run along with his sekirei behind him. 'I'm on my way.' He thought as he leaped through some bushes. 'I'm coming to save you.' He said with determination burning in his storm grey eyes.

_"Mina-tan, one life force ahead of you!" _Matsu warned.

"Alright." He nodded as he motioned to his sekirei.

"So we're going to have some company then?" Yomi grinned.

_"Keep your guard up, young blade."_ Karasuba's voice came from the scythe wielder's earpiece.

"Yeah, yeah." Yomi rolled her eyes.

"Awe. Little sister's pouting." Uzume teased running next to her ashikabi.

"I am not!" Yomi yelled.

"Well then why is your face all red?" She questioned.

"Well I never." Yomi said in feint shock.

"Minato-sama, look out." Akitsu warned.

Minato barely had time to avoid a staff from hitting him where is head was. Minato managed to roll on the ground and stood ready to draw his blade.

"You are a very skilled ashikabi." Sola commented as she stepped from behind a tree with her arms crossed under her bust.

"And here I thought the sekirei are not allowed to attack humans." Minato commented.

"True." The silver eyed sekirei agreed as she pulled her left hand back.

Uzume watched as the staff that was imbedded in one of the trees flew straight to the sekirei's left hand.

"Sekirei #77, Sola." She introduced herself as she sets into a bojutsu stance.

"Sekirei #43, Sahashi Yomi." Yomi stepped forward.

Minato raised an eyebrow at that.

"What? I am going to be with you until death do us part." She grinned cheekily.

"Alright." Minato smiled.

Sola felt a bit jealous at this. "Let's see how good you can fight. Just because you're number is lower than mine doesn't mean you really stronger."

"True." Yomi agreed as she wrapped her left arm around her ashikabi. "But my ashikabi is with me." She said as she kissed him making her wings come out to shine.

"With my scythe I will bring death to those that dare harm my ashikabi." Yomi glared at the staff wielder. "Minato-kun go on ahead. I'll be behind you after I'm done with this little spar."

"Are you sure?" Minato asked still eyeing Sola.

"I'll be fine." She grinned and pecks her ashikabi on the cheek.

Minato nodded and backed away. "Okay. Uzume, Akitsu. Let's go."

The two other sekirei nodded and wished their sister good luck. The three then dashed forward to their destination.

"Oh no you don't!" The staff wielder shouted as she threw the staff at them. But Uzume blocked it as Askitsu shot a spray of ice spikes. "Tsk!" She jumped out the way and called her staff back to her.

"You should watch your back?" Yomi said with grin; her scythe posed the strike. "It could be the end of you." She warned and swung her scythe just as Sola caught her staff to block. "Good. Let's have some fun shall we!" Her grin widened.

'This one's crazy!' The green suited sekirei thought before she felt her stomach caved due to a foot in it.

B.W.A.

"So this is her, huh?" One Mikogami said with a thinking pose as he stood before the green pod with the little blonde girl in it. "If only Manatsu didn't lose that sekirei." He sighed. "Oh well." He perked up. "There are plenty of birds in the sky. I intend to add this one to my cage." He said as he began to climb the tall vines. "I shouldn't have brought these clothes with me." He whined. "I'll just buy a new set after I'm done with this."

The rich boy didn't realize green eyes were opening.

The little sekirei yawned cutely as she looked around the large room she was in. "Onii-chan." She muttered. "Where are you?"

"I'm right here?" Mikogami said with a singing tone that caught the small blonde's attention. "And I'm here to rescue you."

The little girl shook her head, causing her hair to sway from left to right. "You're not him." She said stepping deeper in to the pod. "You're not, Onii-chan." She added as she shed some tears.

"Oh don't be so mean." Mikogme grunts as he grabbed another vine and pulled himself up. "I'll be your Onii-chan." He said but his foot slipped from one of the vines. "Woah!" He looked down. "Listen. Some very bad people are coming to get you." He tried to persuade the young sekirei.

The small blonde girl looked at the young man. "B-Bad people?" She repeated fear in her voice.

He nodded. "That's right." And they'll do anything to get you. Even try to burn down the forest to get to you."

"No!" The girl screamed as she gave a small green glow. The trees grew and plants grew more madly and the ground shook.

"Calm down! Calm down!" Mikogami shouted as he struggles to hold on for his dare life. But he lost his grip and fell. "AAAAH!" He screamed as he made his drop to the ground.

But instead of hitting the ground and ruining his clothes even more. He was caught by a pair of feminine arms.

"Thank you for saving me, Sola." He thanked his Sekirei.

"Who the hell is Sola?" An impatient voice answered.

Mikogami looked up and his brown eyes meet light brown of Hibiki's. He snuggled more unto her breasts. "Thank you for saving my life." He cried then looked at her. "By any chance, are you a sekirei?"

"I am." She replied ready to drop the young man. "My sister and I." She motioned to her twin was scouting the surroundings.

"Then as a reward for saving me, let me be your ashikabi and when I get the green girl the three you can some back with my to very large mansion." He boasted like a spoiled child. "All you have to do is let me wing you." He smiled as he puckered his lips.

'No." Hibiki answered as she dropped him on the ground. She was surprised of how quickly he got back up with pout on his face.

"What do you mean, 'No'?" He said with a frown on his face. "You're practically giving away a good life!" He said as he folded his arms stubbornly.

Hibiki mimicked his posed hefting her breasts in the process. "And I'm not reacting to you." She growled. "So back the hell off." She warned.

'Well, let's go check on the little bird.' Hikari thought as she leaped to the pod.

"You really know how to be stubborn, don't you?" Mikogami asked as he tried to persuade younger twin.

"I'm stubborn?!" She yelled in fury arcing electricity around her body.

The redhead stepped back. "Now, now." He said with a nervous tone. "You're not allowed to hurt me."

"We're not allowed to kill." She corrected with a smirk.

'Worst day not to bring Mutsu.' He sweated.

"Hey there." Hikari cooed as she reached the plant controlling sekirei. "What's your name?"

"Ku…Kusano." She trembled.

"It's alright." The older twin carefully made her way to the trembling girl. "I won't hurt you."

"P-Promise?" She asked.

Hikari smiled and turned her back to the younger sekirei; showing her sekirei crest at the base of her neck. "As a fellow sekirei, I promise."

B.W.A.

"Minato, there's light up ahead." Uzume announced as they reached to end of the tunnel.

"Okay," Her ashikabi nodded as they stopped at the exit. "Akitsu I want you to go back and make sure that Yomi's okay."

"But Yomi is clearly stronger than Sola." Akitsu stated logically.

"I know." Minato sighed. "But just in case that sekirei has more partners with her. And incase it's a single digit…"

Akitsu nodded. "It will be done, Minato-sama." She stepped up to her ashikabi and kissed his lips. "With my ice; I will freeze those that would dare bring harm to my ashikabi." She gave a faint smile and left the duo.

Minato looked to his ice sekirei until she was out of sight.

_"Mina-tan, do you doubt me?" _Matsu asked from his earpiece.

"It's not that, Matsu." Minato replied as he leaned at the entrance to peek." I just have a gut feeling."

Matsu sighed. _"Okay, Mina-tan. But you owe me an experiment."_She giggled at the end.

"Alright." He looked to Uzume and nodded. "You ready?"

"Are you?" She asked back.

Without a word the duo leaped out into the opening. Only to avoid a lightning strike aimed at them.

"More assholes are here?" Hibiki growled after she shot a blast of lightning. She looked at the smoked unconscious Himegami. "You better stay there." She said as she marched at the duo.

"And elemental type." Uzume mutters as she looked at the leather clad sekirei walking towards them. "Minato-kun let me do my Norito."

Minato nodded as he made his way to his sekirei.

"Not happening!" The purple clad sekirei yelled as she shot another arc of electricity at the two.

Minato managed to push Uzume out of the way. "We'll have to take care of this sekirei first before we can save the green girl." Minato said and he eyed the green pod above.

"So you're after Kusano too, huh?" Hikari said as she landed next to her sister with now sleeping sekirei. "Sorry but you're not going to get her without a fight." She placed the sleeping sekirei by a large leaf.

"Awe, she's so cute!" Uzume gushed. "But you know your ashikabi have to be pretty weird to want to wing a little girl." She judged as she looked at the unconscious Mikogami.

Hibiki caught the gestures and waved it off with tick mark on her head "Oh please. As if someone like him would be our ashikabi." She frowned. "At the moment the three of us are unwinged. So if your ashikabi is that desperate to wing a sekirei without her consent…" She warned as both her and her sister began to gather electricity around them.

"YOU'LL HAVE TO GO THROUGH US FIRST!" They both yelled as they intertwined their hand a shot a large lightning bolt at them.

B.W.A.

Yomi fell on the ground with a heavy thud. Her dress was tattered to the point that her red thong was in plain view and her corset bra was showing through her torn top. She looked up only to feel Sola's staff at her neck.

"Give up." She panted. She wasn't even looking well herself. She has small bruises and slashes cuts on her arms and legs. Her suit ruined leaving her in her pale pink bra. Her pants torn at her thighs and the left pants leg completely gone. She noted as Yomi's body began to shook. "I can see that you are scared to losing your ashikabi." She said with a sorrowful tone. "But do not worry. I will make sure you'll be terminates without pain." Yomi suddenly began to laugh loudly. "What is wrong with you?"

"This is the kind of fight I wanted!" She said with a maniacal grin and her eyes matching her mindset. "C'mon!" She yelled as she raised her knee hitting Sola user in the chest, and knocking her away.

Sola quickly retaliated and dashed at her opponent and thrust her staff. But Yomi side stepped it, neared the sekirei and gave her a solid headbut to her forehead. That move made the staff wielder disoriented and dropped her staff on the ground. But the scythe wielder wasn't then yet. She grinned as she roughly grabs Sola's hair and pulled her down as she smashed her left knee into the silver eyed sekirei's nose; breaking it in the process.

"C'mon is that it?!" Yomi giggled darkly as she smashed her knee into the sekirei's face two more times and did a round house kick to her chest sending her to crash into a tree.

'What...kind of sekirei is she?" Sola thought weakly as she slid down the bark.

Yomi picked up her scythe and stalked to her beaten sekirei. "Now I gotta finish this. My husband's waiting for me." She then grabbed Sola and smashed her face first into the ground. She then ripped off the back of whatever clothing remained and placed her hand the silver eyed sekirei's crest. "By my blade my ashikabi's life is saved." She chanted.

The crest on Sola's back glowed then dimmed away as it vanished from her neck.

"Miko...gami...sa..ma." The beaten sekirei said before her eyes lost their light and she fainted.

Yomi fell down on her bum breathing as much air as she possibly can. "That...was fun." She pants with a tired grin. "Now...to get to the others."

The scythe wielder staggered on her feet. She took a look to the now 'terminated' sekirei. She turned to walked but stopped right into a blade placed to her neck. The dagger was seven inches long and zig zagged.

"Now that is something I'll have to disagree with." The female in a brown robe said.

Yomi cursed herself for letting her guard down. With a quick swung she let her scythe cut down on the robed assailant. Only for the robed person to vanish right before her eyes.

"The hell?" Yomi panted as she stood guard. "She must pretty fast to-" She stopped and swung her blade just as the robed female to appear behind. But the assailant jumped back only for her robe to get cut revealing a black and grey body suit."Typical Assassin types." She chuckled hiding her cough. "Always going for the back." She looked at the semi robed assailant, but her hood was still over her head.

Said assailant kept her gaze as she passed her hand over her chest and felt warm liquid. She flinched at the feeling. 'When did she cut me?' She thought. 'I'll finish this quick.' She thought as she vanished again.

Yomi remained in her spot holding her scythe to guard herself at almost any moment.

Almost.

"Got you now." The 43rd heard above her.

'Shit!' She mentally cursed as she failed to block the assassin's blade from cutting her back.

The scythe wielder fell forward to the ground with a grunt and her scythe fell from her grip. "Damn it!" She gritted from her teeth, fighting against her fatigue and pain.

"Do not take this personally." The hooded female said in a neutral tone as she placed her dagger away and walked to the wounded redhead. "Forgive me that you are unable to spend the rest of time with your ashikabi." She said as she put her right hand on Yomi's sekirei crest.

"Minato-kun." Yomi gritted as she tried to pull herself up but was roughly pushed down to the ground.

"Don't make this harder for yourself." She frowned beneath her hood. She then sees Yomi struggled to reach for her scythe was just out of her reach. She sighed and this and drew dagger once again and instantly moved to the sekirei's outstretched hand and pinned it to the ground.

"AH!" Yomi screamed in pain but she still glared at the hooded female. "B-Bitch!" She screamed.

"You're the one that's making it hard." The assassin replied going back to her original goal. "By my dagger-" She began but she moved out of the way just an ice spike passed just where her head was.

The hooded female looked at where the attack came from and mentally cursed herself.

Standing before with an icy aura and mist rolling about was calm but inside she a very furious Akitsu.

"An elemental type, huh." The hooded assailant stated as she calmly went for her dagger but Akitsu shot another ice spike at her causing the hooded woman to leap away.

"You will not hurt my comrade anymore than you did." She said as she formed an ice spear in her hand. "Scrapped #7, Sahashi Akitsu." She introduced herself.

'I can't take her on now.' The unknown female thought as she flinched from the wound. 'What the hell?' She thought as the small sting from her chest coursed through her body. 'Was that blade poisoned?' She thought as she nimbly avoided a spear thrust aimed to her left shoulder. 'I have to get my dagger back.' She thought drastically as she ducked under a horse kick from Akitsu and went to grab the dagger.

She succeeded and jerked the dagger from Yomi's hand. "Mother fucker!" She yelled as she rolled aside cradling her wounded hand.

"Be happy you're alive." The hooded female said as she avoided a spear from pinning her to a tree. She leaped above unto a branch and kneeled on it. "Until next time." She said and vanished into the shadows.

Yomi allowed herself to lie on the ground. "When...we get our own place." She panted "Minato's...not leaving that room...for a week."

Akitsu nodded as she partially froze the wounds on her fellow sekirei's body. "It was a good choice that Minato-sama sent me back to help you."

Yomi smiled despite the pain. "He's a loving husband, right?" She grinned.

"Yes." The ice sekirei agreed as she hefts the tired sekirei unto her back and began to walk back to their ashikabi. "He is."

B.W.A.

"Uzume!" Minato shouted to his veiled sekirei. He clothes were slightly scorched and his left leg pants torn at his knee. He was panting and was getting some _pretty_ close calls from those lightning strikes.

"I'm fine." Uzume from behind debris of rocks. Her clothing having tears in them and her skirt torn at the edges. She was panting and holding her bruised right arm.

"These two are pretty good." Hikari commented.

"Whatever." Hibiki glared at the tumbled trees that the ashikabi was taking cover behind. "These two are smart enough to hide behind the plants. We don't want to catch this place on fire."

"True." The older twin agreed. "But we have to do something about those two." She said as she glanced at the unconscious redhead boy. "And him too."

"Yeah." Hibiki muttered as she shot a bolt of lightning just as Minato stuck his out to watch if anything was clear.

"Woah!" Minato ducked as the arc of electricity rushed just over his head. "This is getting us nowhere."

"Minato's pinned down." Uzume thought to herself. "I have to distract them."

Without a moment's hesitation Uzume leaped from the rocks and shot out one of her veils shouting _"Spiral spike!"_ causing the veil to rotate like drill towards the older twin. Said twin didn't realize the attack but the younger one did. So a soon as she shot another lightning bolt at the ashikabi she leaped behind her sister to take the blow. Only for the cloth stop millimeters away from her neck.

Hibiki couldn't move anymore due to how threateningly close the point moved after she tried.

Hikari seeing her twin in trouble was about to assist until she moved her left just where Minato's katana landed. She raised her hand that was now sparking with electricity but froze once she felt the cold steel of a blade pressed to her neck.

"I'm sorry." She hears the ashikabi besides her. "But was it was the only to have stopped the both of you." He apologized.

The twins set all their attention on the two and vise versa that neither of them notice small groan escaping Mikogami's lips.

"So you planned this out, huh?" Hibiki growled glaring at the veiled sekirei. "Honestly the plan was on a fly when Uzume came out." Minato said with a small chuckle of embarrassment.

"So what are you going to do, huh?" Hibiki growled.

The ashikabi sighed. "Uzume release her and go check on the green girl." Minato said still eyeing Hibiki; who hasn't turn to the human yet.

"Minato-kun?" Uzume looked at her ashikabi with a frown. "I can't do that." She stated. "The minute I release her they'll attack you."

"I know." He answered. "You being a sekirei you have overall more strength than that of a regular human being. So when I give the signal you get the green girl and run."

"It's a sekirei's duty to protect their ashikabi." Uzume countered.

"And I'm learning to fight alongside you." He said not noticing Hikari glancing at him.

But soon as her eyes meet the ashikabi her heart skipped a beat. 'No way.' She thought.

"Hikari?" Hibiki called her sister careful of her neck. But her twin didn't answer. "Sis?"

Hikari was panting and her cheeks were flushed.

"What's your name?" The older twin finally spoke.

"Sis?!" Hibiki yelled.

"Sahashi Minato." He sighed as he put the combat knife away; much to Uzume's surprise.

"Minato!" Uzume yelled.

"It's alright Uzume-chan." He smiled at the sekirei. "And your name?"

"Sekirei #11 Hikari." She said as she stepped closer to the ashikabi. "My ashikabi."

She then kissed the graduate and her wings; electric blue with yellow sparks glow from her back. Hikari stepped to the side and her sister immediately kissed the ashikabi as well her wings matching the color of her twin. When the younger twin released the lip lock her face was as red as a tomato.

"Sekirei # 12 Hibiki." She said in her flustered state.

"With our lightning, we will strike down those that dare harm our ashikabi." The twins vowed as one.

Minato smiled at his two new sekirei. "I'm gonna need a very large apartment." He sighed.

"Nooo! Onii-chan help!"

The grouped looked to the scene of the voice and their blood instantly boiled. Mikogami was trying to wing her, much to her fear.

"Kusano!" Minato shouted as he ran to the two, hoping to save the young sekirei.

"C'mon don't be afraid." Mikogami grunted against the smalled sekirei. "You'll...get to live...in a big house."

He was a hair's breath away until her felt a force pulling him off the crying sekirei. The rich young boy was then turned and only saw a fist coming towards his face before everything turned dark

Minato panted as he finally relaxed.

"Onii-chan!" Kusano cried as she leaped unto to tired ahiksbi bringing both of them to the ground.

"It's alright, Kusano." Minato patted her back gently. "The bad man is gone now."

Then the little sekirei looked up to the ashikabi; her green eyes meeting his grey ones. And with a flushed face and quick movement, She kissed him and neon-green wings brightened the area. Minato was shocked when he felt the little girl's lips unto his and when the lighyts faded he almost didn't hear her vow.

"With the strenght of nature I will protect my Onii-chan. Sekirei #108 Kusano. Ku-chan for short." She smiled with tear filled eyes.

"I am in so much trouble." He said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I didn't know you were into to kids, Minato?" Yomi ased with a tired laugh as she and Akitsu made their way to the small group.

Seeing the two,their ashikabi noticed Yomi's state. "Sorry Kusano but I have to check on your older sister, okay?" Withe her nodded and getting off him he made his way to wounded sekirei.

"Yomi." He gave her a gentle hug. He then pecked Akitsu on the forehead. "Thank you, Akitsu."

"You're welcome, Minato-sama." She said with a small tint of peach color on her cheeks.

"We have to work on that." He smiled then looked at his redhead sekirei with a worried expression. "And we'll have to check these wounds when we reach home."

"I'm fine Minato." She smiled tiredly at him. "Just tired."

Her ashikabi nodded and Akitsu passed her to him. The scythe wielder was going to ask her ahikabi what he had in mind until she was lift up like a bride.

"Better?" He smiled softly and avoiding to hurt his sekirei more.

"Better." She sighed with a smile. She then noticed the twins. "Who are you two?"

"Hikari, Hibiki." Her ashikabi motioned to the two. "These are Yomi, Akitsu and Uzume." Then he looked to Kusano and smiled. "And little Ku-chan."

"Well now that this is over." Uzume streched.

"Let's go home." Yomi finished with a groan.

"Oh yeah before I forget." Minato paused. "I'm sorry but the room that me and my other sekirei are renting is small. So I hope you guys can get comfortable." He laughed nervously. "But don't worry. Once I get enough money at a job, I'll get us a place large enough for all of us."

The twins nodded the paused as a plan formed in their heads. With a mental smile/grin they decided to help their ashikabi with his home issues.

After all. How bad of a place he staying could be?

B.W.A.

"Manaka do something about this!" Takami yelled as she slammed her fists on the game master's desk. Her PDA showing the latest status of her son winging the twins and Kusano.

Manaka was silent for a few seconds until her turned his chair to the head specialist and looked out his office window to the city. "Tell me Takami-kun." He began with his glasses glinted in the sun. "How can I take a chess piece of the board after it reached so far into the front line?'

"Now is not the time for these kinds of questions, Manaka." The whitette gritted. "I want my son out of this!"

"And I told you that there are two different ways of for him to get out." He reminded her with a grin eventhough she can't see it. "Let me look ino this, Takami-kun." He said in tone that annoyed her the most.

"If you don't handle it; I'll fix it myself." She warned as she left the office and slammed the door.

"Manaka turned back and looked at the door with a grin. He reached down to open one of his draws and pulled out a folder. "Sahashi Minato." He chukled. "Ashilabi to #3 Kazehana, #4 Karasuba #8 Yume, #10 Uzume, #11 Hikari, #12 Hibiki, #43 Yomi, and #108 Kusano. And let's not forget that scrapped number too." He chuckled. "You're advancing too far into the game. I like that." He said as his left lens showed his eye. Instead of the joyful juvial eyes of a child, were those of a cold tactician. "But sometimes you have to know your place in the game, Sahashi-kun." He said as he leaned forward and intertwined his fingers. The an idea struck him and he giggled like a little school boy on the park. "Oh that will work." He chuckled with a grin. "That will definetly work."

The sounds of his laughter echoed through his office.

**AND THAT WAS CHAPTER THREE. I HOPE WAS GOOD ENOUGH. I'LL SEE YOU IN THE FIRST THREE CHAPS OF MY NEXT STORY A TO LOVE RU FANFIC. TOODLES.**

**Minato's sekirei list.**

**01. #08: Yume -**

**02. #04: Karasuba -**

**03. #07: Akitsu -**

**04. #105: Benitsubasa**

**05. #104: Haihane (claws)**

**06. #02: Matsu (tech) -**

**07. #88: Musubi (fighter)**

**08. #43: Yomi (scythe) -**

**09. #09: Tsukiumi (water)**

**10. #108: Kusano (plants) -**

**11. #03: Kazehana (wind/naginata) -**

**12. #10: Uzume (veil) -**

**13. #11: Hibiki (elec) -**

**14. #12: Hikari (elec) -**

**15. #84: Yasshima (hammer)**

**16. #78: Nanami (spear)**

**17. #01: Miya (katana)**

**18: #16: Toyatama (fighter?)**

**19: #20: Kochou (Techno/Stratigies)**

**20: #06: Homura (fire)**


End file.
